So Many Times
by Jovian Trilogy
Summary: ABANDONED! If anyone wants to continue feel free but pm me first.
1. Motorcycle Goddess

**A/N: i love the high school fics so i decided to do one myself. major TIVA in here because i love me some good tiva.:)**

**Disclaimer:i DO own NCIS and its characters cause i own . CBS owns everything.  
**

Tony his younger brother Tim and younger sister Abby were sitting in the back of the mom and dad's car.

There parents were Jenny and Jethro Gibbs and there job at NCIS had transferred them to DC. His mom and dad met in Paris many years ago and were insanely in love.

Tony looked out the window and groaned. They were on their road now. He hadn't wanted to move from California to DC. He loved California. He had a million friends he was popular and he was pretty much the best athlete the school had seen in years. Not that he was bragging,

He stopped groaning however when he saw a girl about his age running with an iPod in her ears. She looked exotic yet beautiful. She had dark mocha eyes and….

He was pulled out of his observation of the running girl when the car stopped and his mom exclaimed, "We're here!"

Just great Tony thought. He hopped out of the car and looked back towards the road to watch the girl run again but he didn't see her anywhere.

He gave up looking and went to help with boxes before his dad head slapped him again today.

He already head slapped him twice for complaining about the move. His brother and sister didn't complain because they weren't that popular and weren't leaving that much behind. He was pretty sure they were looking forward to getting a fresh start.

He had a pretty sleepless night. He couldn't get the running girl out of his mind. What is this? Anthony doesn't stress over girls. This is bad.

The next morning the three kids got ready for school bid farewells to their parents and jumped into Tony's car. Tony was a junior so he could drive.

He was pulling out of the driveway when two motorcycles speeding past the driveway stopped him. _Well no need to watch where you're going people! _

They got to the school went to the office where they picked up there schedule's. Tony bid farewell to Tim and Abby and told them he would see them at lunch seeing as they had the same lunch.

He opened the door to his homeroom and the first thing he laid eyes on was the running girl.

She was smiling contently to herself whilst reading her book. Tony thought that she couldn't have looked sexier.

He saw a few guys stealing glances at her and he thought that they must have the same thoughts too.

He almost snarled at them for looking at-_ Damn! I don't even know her name and I'm jealous of everyone that looks like her._

He shook the jealous thoughts from him put on his normal charming smile and walked over to the running girl to introduce himself.

He sat in the empty seat next to her and after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Tony Gibbs." he watched as she folded the page she was on and turned in her seat to face him.

"Ziva David. You're new here right?" he nodded and watched puzzled as she reached over and grabbed his books then he saw she was looking for his schedule.

She looked over it for a few seconds before turning back to face Tony. "We have the same classes. I'll show you around." she smiled sweetly at her and Tony couldn't help but return the favor.

"Thanks." was all he could say. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"No problem." then the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. "Turn around this teacher is very strict." he willingly obliged he didn't want to get in trouble.

The class was boring and he felt himself nodding off to sleep but somehow kept himself awake.

When the bell rang Tony couldn't be more relieved. The next four classes were quite the same all boring to Tony.

Tony was excited for fifth period-gym. He loved gym. He was good at gym. Plus Ziva had the same gym as him so he would see her in short shorts. Not that he minded the skin tight jeans she was wearing.

The whole gym period Tony couldn't keep his eyes off Ziva-she caught him staring once and smirked then went back to her volleyball game.

When it was time for lunch they talked the whole way to the cafeteria there arms sometimes brushing against one another but they didn't seem to notice.

Their conversation only stopped when they saw Tali, Ari, Tim, and Abby walk up to where they were sitting and eating. Ziva scooted over so Tali and Ari could sit. Tony did the same for Tim and Abby. They all talked like old friends throughout it but Tony and Ziva seemed in their world. They glanced up to look at each other when they thought no one was looking.

The next two classes were a blur for Tony. He couldn't stop staring and thinking about Ziva. After eighth period they walked out of the building and Tony watched as she slipped on a leather jacket and pulled her hair up to slip her helmet on. She sat on the motorcycle and saw Tony staring at her and the bike.

"You want a ride?" forgetting all about his siblings that needed a ride home he nodded his head excitedly put the extra helmet on and sat on the back of the bike his hands around her waist.

He had to control himself and think of none sexy things as his hands were wrapped around the most beautiful girl's waist.

They pulled out of the parking lot a second after Abby and Tim ran out of the building screaming his name but he couldn't hear them over the motorcycle.

_Oh he is sooo dead_ Abby thought.

**Like?Dont like? review pleasee!&if you have written a high school fic tell me in reviews cause i love reading them.:)i promise i'll review!&yes i am bribing for reviews.**


	2. Nothing, Nothing At All

**A/N: im really tired today so i apologize for the suckiness of this chapter if you think it sucks. all my She Knew Who? readers:i wont be updating to tired. i promise tomorrow two chapters.**

**Don't own.  
**

Tony rode on the back of Ziva's motorcycle for twenty minutes, swerving in and out of cars. Tony was surprised he didn't throw up all over Ziva.

_How the hell did she get a license?_

After another fifteen minutes of near death misses Ziva stooped the bike in the middle of a field and got off. Tony went to mime her actions when she stopped him and took off her helmet.

_What is she doing?_

Ziva scooted Tony to the front of the bike and started it up again. He looked at her like she had three heads.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride." she said answering his unasked question.

He was going to tell her that he was perfectly fine sitting behind her with his arms around her waist but he thought it best to go along with her plan.

He reluctantly sighed and listened as she brought him through all the basic stuff and showed him what to push what not to push and such.

He was feeling better but when she told him to try he looked as though he was going to throw up again.

She saw his uneasy face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She had to bite her lip to hold back the laugh that formed when she felt him tense up under her touch.

He started up the bike and went forward after a few feet he fell over on his side the bike falling on top of him.

Ziva walked over to where Tony lay with the huge motorcycle crushing his lower body. She reached him and looked down and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, would you mind giving me a little help here?" she raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to add something to that. "Pleeeease?" he dragged out the e in please.

She looked at him for a few more seconds then lifted the bike off him in one swift motion.

_I met her today and she already ceases to amaze me._

She told him to get back on the bike again, and so he did. He tried to ride the bike for a good few hours and finally got the hang of it when Ziva looked at her clock.

"Shit! I was supposed to be home two hours ago." Ziva then added something in another language Tony guessed was Hebrew but he wasn't sure.

She got on the bike and motioned for him to follow and he didn't waste any time in wrapping his hands around her petite waist again.

Ziva smirked at his eagerness and then sped off. Her father was going to kill her for being over two hours late.

Forty five minutes later they pulled up to Tony's house. He got off the bike and handed the helmet to Ziva.

He got instantly nervous when he saw his car in the driveway. He knew he didn't drive it home._ Crap! Tim and Abby. Mom and dad are going to be so pissed at me._

He turned around to face Ziva. "Thanks for everything. We should do this again sometime." she nodded and then he quickly added, "But maybe something not as dangerous, possibly a movie or something like that."

Ziva smirked at his shyness. "Sure Tony. I'll see you tomorrow at school." he watched her as she walked her motorcycle into the garage in the house next to his.

He braced himself and walked into his house and Ziva did the same walking into her house. Though she knew it would do nothing to protect herself from her father while Tony's hopes were higher.

Tony walked into the living room and was met by an overly pissed family all with their phones out as if they were trying to reach him. He dug around in his pocket and looked at his phone. 20 missed calls!

"Sorry." he mumbled barely audible. His parents were about to yell at him when they heard insanely loud yelling and glass breaking next door.

Ziva walked into her house and immediately her father pounced on her, he had her against the wall both arms pinned behind her back in an awkward position while his other hand was on her throat.

He didn't even let her explain. Didn't even ask why she was late. Didn't ask if she was alright. Didn't say sorry and was over reacting.

However, what he did do was call her a disgrace to the David name. Did bend her arm until it he heard the bone crunch. Did pick up a flower pot. Did throw it at her head full force. And did leave her there bleeding and on the brink of consciousness while he went to help Tali with homework as if nothing happened.

But technically nothing had happened. Because he was nothing to her. Nothing more than a stranger living under his roof. Nothing but a source to let his anger out on.

She was nothing, nothing at all.

**depressing isnt it? loves reviews.:)**


	3. Tony, I Didn't Trip

**A/N:i have been getting so much positive feedback&subscriptions&favorite stories for this&my other story....**

**so thank you!!!!you guys are amazing. im getting reeeeeally into this a bit obbsessed i suppose.;)**

**i do not own the highly AU-ness of this.  
**

When the Gibbs' heard the yelling and glass shattering they calmly walked next door because they wanted to see if everything was okay.

They were greeted at the David residence by a very ticked off looking Eli.

When they asked if everything was fine he held back a growl. "Yes, we are perfectly fine. Ziva just tripped over the doorstep and hit a vase. That is all. Goodbye now." he said through clenched teeth.

Jenny and Jethro seemed convinced but Tony wasn't too sure. I mean someone that rides a motorcycle as easy as her doesn't just trip. But the look on her dad's face told him not to question it. Not just now.

When they got back home Tony's parents seemed to forget that he had left his younger siblings at school-not that he was complaining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her with the cut on her head. She walked into Ari's room where he bandaged her up. That's what he always did. After the first time her dad hit her Ari made the mistake of sticking up for her.

He was knocked out cold. Ziva had told him not to try anymore. She could handle the beatings if he promised not to tell and to bandage her up. He agreed.

This time Ari gasped when he saw her. He rushed over to her picked her up and set her on his bed putting a wet cloth to her head wound.

"What happened this time little sister?"

Ziva sighed. "I was late coming home so he snapped my elbow and threw a vase at my head. He went a little over board even for him this time." Ari rolled his eyes. Over board was an understatement.

"Come here Zivalah ." he said using her full name which she only let him use. "Lets get you cleaned up." he led her towards the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ziva woke up with a pounding headache and her elbow hurt like hell. She thought she should probably go get it x-rayed.

Instead of riding her motorcycle to school that morning she rode it to the hospital to get some pain killers and a cast for her elbow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony didn't see Ziva in homeroom he was disappointed but it quickly turned to

worry. What if she did more than trip. When she still wasn't there by fifth period gym Tony was extremely worried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ziva was riding back to the school as best she could on her motorcycle. White cast up to her mid-bicep a bottle of painkillers and a note for gym and for being late from the doctor.

She looked at her watch. Lunch already she wasn't even hungry.

When she got into the cafeteria her friends and family were already sitting and talking. Except Tony, he looked…worried. She hoped she hadn't scared him off. She liked him.

He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back. She had to laugh as his face relaxed but then stiffened up when he saw the cast and bandage on her face.

Ari noticed to and whispered something in another he guessed Hebrew seeing that they were Jewish.

He saw Tali perk up as she had heard and winced when she saw Ziva. Ziva nodded to the both of them before sitting down and handing a piece of paper to Tony that said:

_Meet me after class behind the school. I have to talk to you._

Tony stressed over that note the rest of the day. He almost burnt Ziva in chem because he wasn't paying attention. He was too distracted.

After the last bell rang he walked to his car told Tim and Abby he would be right back then walked to the back of the school.

Ziva was already there slumped against the wall hitting her head against it. She was visibly shaken.

Tony walked over and sat down next to her and sat really close pulling her close to him. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

She sighed and looked to the ground. Ten minutes later she finally answered. "Tony, I didn't trip…"

**shes telling Tony!dun dun dunnn...how will he react?find out tomorrow right here!if anyone has a better title for this story i would appreciate it. you will get full credit and i will love you.:)review with a better title pleaseee! or just review whatver floats your boat.**


	4. Comfort

**A/N: thanks for all the positive stuff. im lovin' it like mcdonalds.**

**i do not out bid me on ebay:/**

Tony clenched his hands into fists while Ziva told him how her father abused her since she was 10, it was really bad when she was 12 and her mom died, how Ari tried to help her once and was knocked unconscious.

When she finished her story she hadn't looked up from her spot on the ground.

Tony stood up and Ziva thought he was going to walk away. _Stupid! Why did you tell him that? Now he probably thinks you're psychotic. But you're not. Just your father._

She was surprised when he pulled her off her feet and into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. He stroked her hair and murmured in her ear that everything was going to be fine. He would fix this.

She nuzzled her head in between his head and neck and held onto him like her life depended on it.

After a good ten minutes they heard someone behind them clear there throat. Tony opened his eyes never loosening his grip on Ziva. He saw his sister standing there and Tim slightly behind panting a little bit. He laughed to himself. Tim was so out of shape.

"Uh, not to break up this private moment," she smirked before continuing. "We have to go. Mom and Dad are having people over at five. We need to get ready and set up."

"What time is it?" Tony was annoyed they broke up this 'private moment.'

Abby looked at her cell phone before answering "3:03."**A/N: I love this band.****J**

Ziva instantly broke away from Tony. "Crap. I'm late again." this time Tony had no witty comment about caring that she's late. He looked terrified. Ziva noticed that and gave him a reassuring smile and a slight squeeze of the hand.

This didn't go unnoticed by Abby and once they were in the car and Ziva had ridden away on her motorcycle Abby started interrogating Tony.

"What were you and Ziva all mushy gushy hugging about?" that was not a question that Tony wanted to or could answer that was Ziva's business.

"I was just thanking her for being so nice to me and everything." Abby smirked at him. Obviously not buying the answer but the look on Tony's face told her not to push it. Knowing how to take a hint Abby dropped the conversation. The rest of the car ride was made in complete silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva unlocked the house with her set of keys. Her father's car wasn't there and neither was Ari's bike so she was home alone.

_Thank god! Off the hook tonight._

Noticing a white piece of paper on the counter Ziva walked over and grabbed it.

_Ziva:_

_Do not think you are off the hook you will pay later for being late. Tali is staying at her friends as is Ari. I have a conference in LA you have the house to yourself for tonight._

_Abba._

Ziva took out her cell phone and dialed a number that two days ago she had no clue existed.

**major major tiva next chapter. arent you excited.i know i am!**


	5. I Could Get Used To This

**A/N: sorry i didnt update yesterday.i had cheering from from 11:30-6:30&then i slept over my friends house.**

**here is your tiva filled chapter.**

**i only own NCIS in my dreams.  
**

Tony was in his room listening to music-he needed to get away from all the psycho's that were downstairs.

He was pretending to do homework when his phone rang. He looked at the caller Id-_Ziva._

He answered it on the first ring.

"Hey."

"_Hi Tony." _came Ziva's voice on the other end.

Immediately Tony thought something was wrong. "What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?"

Tony could hear Ziva's laughter on the other end. _"No. I'm fine. No one is home so I thought I would take you up on that movie offer from the other day."_

Tony couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. Choosing to ignore the party downstairs he answered quickly trying to not sound too excited. "Of course. I'll be there in a few bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva hung up the phone and sighed. Her father was going to be angry but she didn't care. She liked spending time with Tony. Even though they just met Ziva could feel herself falling for him.

She got up and went to find some soda's and snacks. Then she went in search for some decent movies she only stopped looking when the doorbell rang.

She walked over to the front door and Tony was standing there grinning his 1000 watt smile that she loved.

He looked like he might have sprinted over here cause he seemed a little out of breath but she didn't push it. He probably snuck out something she had done many times but she was sure her punishment was far, far worse than his.

She took his hand and led him into the TV room. He gratefully watched her hips sway to and fro and her tight butt the whole time.

He took in her short baggy shorts that showed off her muscular and tanned legs. She was wearing a tight purple tank top that showed of her curves and a little cleavage. Tony groaned-she was trying to kill him.

Ziva snickered when she heard Tony groan. She knew exactly why she was groaning and she loved that she could do this to him.

When they reached the TV room Ziva bent over and thought he was going to explode. He had to bit his lip to keep from groaning but even that wasn't working so he decided to look around the room.

It was a bright green with black leather couches and a matching chair. There were pictures of Ziva Tali and Ari on the walls but not their dad.

Ziva seemed to read his mind as she held a movie in her hand and stood up. "He's not aloud in here." was all she said. It was all that needed to be said.

He nodded and his eyes drifted across her figure again. She was going to be the death of him.

She walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him so he would sit down next to her. He sat down and they were so close there thighs were touching but neither cared.

Ziva clicked the button on the remote and James Bond came on. Tony grinned he loved James Bond.

Half way into the movie they had somehow got into the position where Tony's arm was draped around Ziva's shoulders and her head was leaning on his chest.

They stayed that way for the rest of the movie tony constantly having to explain it to Ziva because she didn't understand any of it.

After the first movie was over Ziva went to the case to get another movie. She bent down again to get a good look at the bottom ones and tony enjoyed the view from his spot on the couch.

Ziva could feel Tony's eyes on her. "Enjoying the view?" she turned around and smiled at him coyly. _She's doing this on purpose. don't give in._ tony tried to stay strong but found it getting increasingly harder with each second.

Halfway through there second movie which tony didn't know the name of because he was watching Ziva and running his hands through her hair the whole time Ziva and tony both looked at each other at the same time.

Neither looked away in embarrassment instead their lips moved closer to one another and before either knew what was happening there lips were touching.

The kiss was meant to be short but it deepened quickly. They turned to face each other so they could have better acess all the while there lips never parting.

Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face closer to hers and he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her body closer to him.

After what seemed like hours the broke for air there foreheads touching before they kissed again. When they broke apart a second time Ziva yawned and got off the couch and laid on the ground taking two pillows from the couch with her.

She got a blanket and laid down putting the blanket on top of her. Tony was about to leave when Ziva pulled him down and whispered for him to stay in his ear. He didn't have to be told twice.

Soon they were fast asleep with Ziva's backside against Tony's front side. One of his arms protectively over her waist. The other was holding her hand.

Tony's last thought before drifting to sleep was _I could get used to this._

**review please!not that i really have to tell guys are good at .no cliffhanger or sadness in this chapter it was just tiva love.:)your welcome.**


	6. Abby Knows

**A/N: im deciding that i will only respond to reviews if they ask questions or have suggestions so thank you for all the other reviews!**

**sorry if this chapter is sad but i apparently have anger management problems so its expected. isnt my mom nice?**

**i dont else i would be in im obviously i dont own.  
**

Tony woke up and saw an extremely pissed looking Eli David hovering above him and Ziva. He quickly unwrapped his hands from Ziva's waist causing Ziva to stir.

She opened her eyelids barely an inch and when she saw her father standing there she quickly shot up bringing tony up with her as his one hand was still entwined with hers.

He pulled her hair and dragged her into the gym. It was in the front of the house and had a window looking out onto the dtreet.

Ziva knew what was coming next. She wished Tony wasn't here to see her father like this but that couldn't be helped now.

When they got to the spot right in front of the window it started. Her father had always liked to beat her in front of the window. That way anyone could see. But he knew that no one would tell once they found out who he was.

He was the Director of Mossad for crying out loud!everyone was afraid of him. _Everyone._

This time in between hits to the ribs he would ask questions.

"Who is this?" "Why is he here?" 'Why won't you answer me?"

Same questions over and over and over again. Ziva wouldn't answer them though. She laughed in her head at how this would seem like a torture session to anyone else. But to her it was so much more that that.

This was a daughter refusing her father. A father hating a daughter. And two family members that were sown together by the blood but miles apart by the heart.

Tony watched in horror as Eli punched and kicked his daughter. Her heard the bones crunching and saw the blood fall from her face. This was bad. He had to tell someone. Luckily his parents were NCIS agents. That would be easy for him to tell his parents rather a complete stranger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at this time that Jenny and Jethro sent their daughter Abby in search of Tony. She decided to try the David's house first and months from now she was ever so glad she did.

Abby was walking past the gym window when she heard screaming. She stopped and turned to look in the window. What she saw gave her nightmares for months.

She saw Ziva standing bloody and bruised in front of her father. Her father would scream punch kick scream punch kick.

She saw Tony there helplessly standing there watching in the same horror that she was.

Tony looked out the window and saw Abby standing there, they shared a knowing look before she sprinted towards her house to tell her parents what she just saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby burst through her front door 23.5 seconds later. A second later that Ziva was getting hurt.

Her parents noticed her panicked expression and rushed over to her. "Where's tony?" "What's wrong?" "What's going on?"

The questions came flooding at her. She sat down on her steps and sighed. "You guys are gonna want to sit down for this." the she told them what she knew. It wasn't much but it was enough.

Enough to make her parents blood boil and rush over to the David's house as fast as possible. Enough to make them grab there guns and make sure they were loaded before sprinting over.

Enough to make Abby collapse into a sobbing mess once they left. It wasn't just enough. It was more than enough. Too much.

Abby's parents arrived back at the house five minutes later looking solemn.

"They're gone."

**CLIFFHANGER!review.:)**


	7. Held Hostage, Pushing Forward

**A/N:right here i want to thank CrazyNinjaChick for helping me with the idea for this a bunch&read her stories!!!**

**dont own....  
**

When Ziva regained consciousness again she was in a car her head was on Tony's lap and he was stroking her hair lovingly.

She opened her mouth to speak but he put a hand to her mouth silencing her. She looked at him confused.

Tony pointed to her father and mouthed _It's best if he doesn't know you're awake yet._

Then in clicked in her brain. They were being held hostage by her father because he couldn't control his stupid temper until Tony left. Then it wouldn't be so bad. Sure she would probably still have been getting hit now but at least her and Tony wouldn't be held hostage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got some sense back in them Jenny and Jethro put out a BOLO on all the David cars and motorcycles and set out for NCIS and to look for the missing kids.

That left Tim to the difficult task of calming Abby which wasn't the easiest task to say the least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli David cursed loudly when the car stopped on a dirt road. He stared at the gas _Empty. Lovely. Of course the car he chooses to hold hid daughter and her boyfriend or whoever he was hostage in would run out of gas._

Just his luck.

Well, just their luck.

Eli heard the sirens wail getting closer to where the car was parked.

Someone spotted them. Ratted them out and he knew it. But he was the Director of Mossad. He had a lot of friends in very very high places.

He could get out of this and he knew it. Well scratch that. He hoped that he could.

Now he could always say that NCIS wouldn't want to be responsible for starting a war between Israel and America just because of two seventeen year old kids.

Yes, that was a good card to play and he knew it. People were more concerned about their country and trying to make peace then the welfare of two teenage kids.

If he played his cards right and at the exact right time then he might just come out of this long enough to escape to Israel, though he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

Oh well, he could always be "called back" to Israel for important business. He was cut short from his reverie when the sirens were so close it was piercing his ears. Shattering the drums within them.

He got out of the car and sat on the one side shielding himself from any dangerous projectiles that came his way not even bothering to notice that Tony had slipped out of the car holding Ziva in his arms bridal style.

He felt like a firefighter from one of his movies that just saved the person thought to be dead from the fire. Except he wasn't a hero he was scum that just let Ziva's father hit her. He hadn't called for help. hadn't tried to help.

He just stood there and watched. In horror. As Ziva someone he cared for a lot about was literally getting the life beaten out of her. When they were a foot away from the car she opened her eyes and jumped out of Tony's arms despite his best protests to still carry her.

She walked close to him and he hovered a few steps behind her in case she fell backwards.

She fell. Not backwards. Forwards. Tony had to grab her by the waist and pull her up with one arm. The other bracing a tree branch from the nearest tree. Her nose was inches from the ground before Tony pulled her up and started walking forwards again.

They had no idea where they were walking just that they were walking away from Eli.

Tony had tried to steer himself and Ziva towards the sirens but there were so many he had no clue which ones if any were coming to help him and the woman now sagging in his arms.

Crap. She was unconscious again. He picked her up bridal style again and they started walking again. It wasn't exceptionally hard for Tony seeing that Ziva probably only weighed around 105 pounds. Sure she was muscular but she was still small.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Tony had found the road they lived on. Not chancing going back to Ziva's house Tony walked up his driveway and kicked the door in not caring if he'd have to pay for it.

He really wanted to sleep in his bed having slept on the floor last night but there was no way he was carrying Ziva up a flight of steps no matter how small she is.

He just carried her for three freaking hours for crying out loud I think that was enough.

He walked into his living room and put Ziva on the chair which was comfier than the couch before he collapsed on the couch.

Within minutes he had drifted into a peaceful sleep only to be woken up buy the rays of the morning sunshine.

**Review!chao.:D**


	8. Six Feet Under The Stars

**A/N:im SOOOOOOOO SORRRRY that i havent updated in a few days.:/also my She Knew Who? readers: i will be updating tuesday or wednesday.i apologize in advance for the wait.  
**

**i decided to give you a super long chapter to make up for it. almost 3,00 words!**

**i dont own NCIS or the name of this chapter as it is a song by All Time Low.  
**

Tony woke up and saw that Ziva was already gone and he heard his family in the room next to him.

He walked into the kitchen and found Ziva, Abby, Tali, Ari, Tim, his mom, his dad and _ELI?!_

_What the hell is that bastard doing in MY house. Sitting next to Ziva?! What is going on?!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony cleared his throat so everyone knew that he was there. Ziva looked up and gave him a small smile before she barely shook her head no. Her silent way of telling him to shut up before he said something bad.

He grabbed his mom and dad by the arms and dragged them into the room he just stepped out of. He spun around and glared at them with ice in his eyes.

"What is _he _doing here?" he spat out he like it was venom waiting to kill him.

"_Eli,_" Jenny corrected her son "wanted to come over and thank you for taking Ziva to our house and looking after he while he was away." she used the tone that meant: lie right now we'll talk when they are gone.

Tony nodded his understanding and walked into the kitchen taking the chair on the other side of Ziva before serving himself some breakfast.

He felt Ziva tense up at having her father and, and whatever he was to her in the same room. He put his hand on her thigh out of the view of everyone else's eyes and gave a reassuring squeeze.

This however did not go un-seen by Eli who was watching his daughter intently but choose it best not to interfere with other people around.

He merely cleared his throat to begin talking ignoring the silent conversation going on between Ziva and Tony.

"Well, I just wanted to come over here to thank Anthony personally for taking care of Ziva while I was away. She can be rather clumsy sometimes."

Abby was about to protest when Jethro put a hand on her shoulder. His silent way of telling her to not say anything. She understood and immediately closed her mouth.

Eli took a deep breath glad no one said anything they were smart. He hoped they weren't too smart. "Well Jeeny, Jethro thank you for breakfast and letting Ziva spend the night but we really must be going. Goodbye."

Eli couldn't walk out of there house and into his fast enough. He went straight for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of vodka puring some into a glass before downing it in two big gulps.

_Hey, it's five o'clock somewhere _he mused to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony watched Eli sprint out of the house followed by tali and then Ari and finally Ziva who seemed she would rather stay at the Gibbs' then go to her house. No one blamed her.

Once tony was sure they were all out of ear shot he turned to his parents cornering them in the kitchen. Abby came up onto his right and tim his left.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" normally Tony's parents would scold him for yelling at them and using language against them but given the circumstances they decided to let it go.

"Eli is the Director of Mossad. He has friends in… high places. He pulled a few cards out on the Director of NCIS regarding this situation." tony gulped. This wasn't going to be good.

"First off he said that he wouldn't want a few teenagers to get in the way of the Israeli and U.S. relationship-threatening us. Then he said that he was at a conference the whole time and had several 'eye witnesses' our boss decided to let him go saying that there was no substantial information against him."

Tony felt his blood boil he has mad no he was _**way **_past mad. He was furious times ten. He could kill someone without a second thought right now. And if he had his pick it would either be Eli for hurting _his_ Ziva. Or Director of NCIS for letting him get away with it.

"So what? We're just going to sit here idly by and twiddle our thumbs while Ziva gets the shit kicked out of her by her own father? I thought you guys were good people!" with that he stormed up the stairs and into his room not bothering to turn around when his parents called his name.

Jenny sighed when she heard the bedroom door slam and her and Jethro moved to the couch. Jethro put an arm around his wife and she leaned into him.

They sat like this for a few minutes before jenny spoke up "You know he's right though, we have to do something."

Jethro didn't answer but she could feel him nod against her skin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva ran into her room glad her dad decided to use his alcohol as an outlet for his miserable life instead of her. Oddly enough her father never drank and hit Ziva. It was always one or the other never both. And for that she was thankful.

She hopped into the shower letting the warm water wash away all the memories of the past few days. Well not _all_ the memories. Just the bad ones. So pretty much just the ones involving her father.

She couldn't help but wonder how he possibly got out of this situation but then remembered he was the Director of Mossad he could do anything.

She finished her shower and put on a pair of capris it was warm for a day in late September. She pulled on a tight black shirt and took out a book. Not long after her phone beeped once signaling she had a text message.

She looked at the sender: tony. She smiled before opening the text.

**Tony: you know i can see you from my bedroom window.** Ziva smirked and walked over to her window.

Sure enough tony was standing by the window with a sheepish grin in his face. She smiled and waved to him and then she got an idea.

She slowly started to lift her shirt up her toned stomach. She stopped right before her bra before pulling her shirt back down to its spot right above her Capri's showing an inch or so of her tan skin.

She laughed when she saw his face he looked almost sad. She smiled as she heard her phone beep.

**Tony: now that was mean. no one likes a tease ziva. **she looked at tony for a second before replying.

**Ziva: really? i thought boys LOVED teases. **she smirked and then hit send.

**Tony: yeah well not this boy. Hey I saw this really nice lake when I was carrying you home yesterday. I think I remember where it was. Meet me in front of my house in two hours. We'll have a nice little picnic. I'll bring sandwiches and drinks you bring chips.**

Ziva was amused at the fact that he didn't even ask. He just assumed he was going. Of course she wasn't going to say no she just found it funny.

**Ziva: two hours. Shall I wear the black shirt or something more to your liking?** She watched tony as he received this message and couldn't help but burst out laughing as she saw the hopeful look cross his face.

Tony thought for a moment before deciding what he would like to see on her. He smiled when he picked.

**Tony: a tight low-cut white shirt and a mini skirt. **He couldn't help it as his 1000 watt smile crossed his face again. He laughed when he saw Ziva crinkle her nose then disappear from his view looking for the items he requested.

Ziva looked through her closest. She found the shirt within seconds. It was one of her favorite shirts. The sirt would be more difficult. She didn't think she owned any skirts.

She looked through her closest for a good ten minutes before sighing. She definitely did not own any skirts.

**Ziva: i found a shirt you may like but I do not own any skirts. you will have to deal with skinny jeans.** tony could live with that the jeans would show off her curves he didn't think she would have any jeans either but it was worth a try. **now you have to wear jeans and a nice black shirt.** that wasn't too bad. It's not like she was asking him to wear a clown suit.

**Tony: deal.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sprinted into his bathroom and took the fastest shower of his life. When he walked back into his room he changed then rummaged through his drawers for what he was looking for.

His cologne. He sprayed himself a few times before towel drying his hair and walking downstairs to make sandwiches for him and Ziva.

He finished making his salami cheese and lettuce sandwich and was about to make Ziva's when he realized he had no clue what she liked on her sandwiches.

He pulled out his iPhone and sent her another text.

**Tony: what kind of sandwich do you want?**

He hit send and waited for her to reply while getting water soda and lemonade for drinks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva had just finished straightening her hair and was walking downstairs to get chips when her phone vibrated.

She pulled her BlackBerry out of her back pocket and opened the message whilst looking for chips that weren't out of date or open.

She laughed when she read that tony was asking her what kind of sandwich she wanted. She thought about it for a second before replying then went back to her chip hunt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three minutes Yony's phone beeped again. He tried not to gag as he read the type of sandwich Ziva wanted.

**Ziva: bologna, mustard, lettuce, mozzarella cheese and ham please. **It wasn't exactly kosher but he want going to argue. He pinched his nose as he made the disgusting smelling sandwich.

While he was halfway through Tim walked downstairs pinching his nose too. "What is that smell? It smells like something died three weeks ago in here."

Tony un-pinched his nose for a second to answer so he didn't sound stupid. "It's Ziva's sandwich." he pinched his nose again and wrapped the sandwich up placing it next to his in the basket next to the blanket and drinks.

Tim nodded before continuing. "So you and Ziva. Going on a date. A proper date. And you're bringing food, disgusting food at that. You must really like her."

tony thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I really do Tim."

"Good for you." Tim walked back upstairs muttering under his breath about smelly foods before disappearing into Abby's bedroom to talk 'geek' with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Ziva walked over to the Gibbs' with three bags of chips in her hand. Her father surprisingly hadn't objected her going with him just that she be back tomorrow around noon.

He also reminded her what he would do if she ever got pregnant. That was something she did not want to hear again.

She smiled when she saw tony leaning on his car with a picnic basket in his hand. He was wearing exactly what she told him to and she was too-minus the skirt.

Tony held in a whistle when he saw Ziva. Her hair was straight and was blowing in the little wind there was cascading around her face making her look even more beautiful. Her white shirt showed off her tan skin. It showed just enough cleavage for tony to enjoy but enough was covered up so he didn't jump her. Her jeans showed off her toned legs and her curves making tony want to hold her in his arms forever.

He took the bag from her setting in his basket before opening Ziva's door for her. "Here you are m'lady."

"Why thank you." she stepped gracefully in the car and tony closed the door before running around the car and hopping into the drivers seat.

After aimlessly driving for a half hour they found the spot tony was talking about.

It was a lake with grass surrounding it and was secluded by trees. The sun shone in through the trees in random spots giving it almost a magical feeling.

Tony parked the car as close to the lake as he could before getting out and opening Ziva's door for her.

He out the basket in his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her waist resting it on her hip and butt.

Ziva mimicked his actions. Except her arm didn't fit all the way around his body so she left it at the small of his back. They walked through a few trees-nothing too dense-before tony reluctantly drew his arm from her to set the blanket up.

He and Ziva set the blanket down before they laid down on their backs next to each other. Tony put his hand under her and put it back on her hip while Ziva turned into him draping her arm across his stomach.

They laid like that silent for the next hour nobody saying anything until Tony's and Ziva's stomachs simultaneously growled. They sat up still entwined in each other while tony reached behind him and grabbed the basket.

He pulled out their sandwiches and a offered the basket to Ziva so she could pick her drink. She pulled out a lemonade while tony pulled out a soda. He looked at the bottom of the basket and burst out laughing.

When Ziva asked why he just shoved the basket under her nose soon she was laughing to.

In the basket were grapes two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne someone must have stolen from their house.

There was a note too.

_Thought you guys might want these. Have fun._

_Love,_

_Abby._

This was something Abby would do. He would remember to thank her later. Tony took his and Ziva's drinks and put them in the basket pouring them both some champagne. They clinked glasses and ate in a comfortable silence.

Their legs were still wrapped together but they had to remove there arms from each other to eat properly. When they finished tony took the grapes out of the basket he plucked one off it's stem and crawled in front of Ziva.

She opened her mouth and he plopped the grape in her mouth. She took a grape and he opened his mouth. Right when it was a centimeter away from her mouth she put it in here mouth.

Tony reached over and went to grab her by the waist. Seeing what he was doing Ziva darted up so he couldn't get her. She got about a foot before he tackled her. The force of it sent them rolling and when they stopped Ziva was on top of tony straddling him her hair framing his face.

Tony rested his hands on her lower back and butt. Ziva placed her hands on either side of his face resting on her elbows her face centimeters from his.

They both leaned in and the kiss soon turned passionate. Tony moved his hands up the back of her shirt onto her bare skin and he smiled in the kiss when he felt her shiver.

Soon enough tony was on top of Ziva and they had to break for air. There foreheads stayed connected and there eyes locked.

A few more kisses and glasses of champagne later the couple were fast asleep under the stars in there safe little sanctuary neither unlocking themselves from the others embrace all night.

**dont get mad bout Eli!he is by no means off the hook yet at all!i needed him off the hook for now for something waaaay later.**

**review cause i love'em!:)  
**


	9. Yells From Eli,Silence From Ziva

**A/N:OMGGGG!SOOOOOO EXTREMELY SORRRY! i have been SOOOOO busy lately! so i couldnt update.:(or read much for that matter.:(**

**i hope this makes up for it some.  
**

Tony woke up around 9 the sun streaming in through cracks in the trees. His arms her wrapped lovingly and protectively around her.

He bent his head down and kissed her forehead. The motion made her wake up and she turned in his arms to face him as she woke up.

She smiled up at him which he gratefully returned.

"Good Morning Tony, what time is it?"

"Good Morning to you too," he dug his phone out of his pocket while keeping his other arm draped around Ziva's side resting on her waist. "It is nine o'clock."

Ziva nodded before answering "I have to be home by 12 but I want to get there by 11:30 to get on his good side. I do not believe I am on his good side at the moment. I am surprised he even let me come though I guess it was because he was a bit drunk at the time. Uh oh I hope he doesn't forget saying I could come that would be bad…" she trailed off a look of horror washing over her face.

This look did not go unnoticed by tony even though she covered it up quickly. He put down his phone and replaced it with Ziva's cheek. His thumb making soothing circles on her cheek.

"Hey, you want me to come with you?" Ziva wasn't slow to nod her head no.

"I do not want you to see something like that again if it happens, I will be fine." Ziva looked at him with a look saying that this was the end of the conversation tony was having none of it though.

"No Ziva, I'm coming with you." as if to make his point clear he bent down and kissed Ziva on the lips softly and gently.

Ziva knew that he had his mind made up and tony was going to come with her. She glared at him a bit before relenting.

"Fine but, we should leave now. The earlier we are the happier he will be."

They packed the last remnants from their late night picnic and walked to the car. They made very _small _small talk each could feel the others nervousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up to Ziva's house Eli was waiting for them on the porch. Ziva saw that his eyes were blood shot and he had bags under his eyes.

Ziva saw two bottles of beer and a wine glass near his feet and knew that this was bad.

"Tony, you had better not come in, he is hungover possibly still drunk. It will only make matters worse if you come." tony was about to object when he saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a reassuring squeeze of her hand before letting her out of the car.

Ziva smiled to him before stepping out of the car.

Her smile went away the second she stepped out of the car and Eli noticed. It made him angry very angry. He didn't like when his daughter hung around people besides her family it made her become independent and it made her stray from her father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony backed his car into his driveway before getting out, keeping his eye on Ziva and eli the whole walk in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva walked briskly past her father and into the house without so much as a hello.

He sneered. She had lost what little respect she still had for him within minutes of meeting this Tony character. He definitely did _not _approve.

Ziva had made it halfway up the steps before her father called her name. just a few more steps and he would revert to his alcohol but now she got to be the victim.

_Whoopee!_

She walked as slowly as she could down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was. Tali was in the sun room and saw what her father was about to do to Ziva. He did this all the time when he was drunk.

He would drink a bottle of beer and then throw it at her. Never really hard because he was so drunk and didn't have the strength to but it was always hard enough.

She waited a few minutes until Ziva came down. Surprisingly her father didn't throw any glass bottles _yet._

Maybe her dad was becoming more of a father. All that hope was shattered when an all out pissing match started right in front of her.

She took out her phone and dialed for Abby she would know what to do.

Right when Ziva had set foot in her kitchen the yelling began.

"Where the hell have you been Ziva!?" eli glared at his eldest daughter with nothing but hatred in his eyes. Where did he go wrong. She had always been a good seed she had always listened to her father until she was ten. She had a friend-Ariella- that once told her that she could be whatever she wanted to be.

She had said that her priorities were first and she didn't have to please anyone but herself. That was when she had started to stray and become her own person. That was when everything when wrong. That was when the beating started.

"I told you I was going out with tony and you said 'be back by noon' " she looked at the stove clock. "It is eleven.."

"I never said such thing. And I do not want you hanging around him. He is a bad influence taking you out all night." Ziva huffed but decided to play it cool her father was never around enough to know if she saw tony or not.

"Yes papa." out of the corner of her eye she saw tali chatting on the phone replaying the conversation to Abby. Her mouth dropped when Ziva agreed with her father. She never agreed with her father.

She let out her breath when she saw Ziva wink to her and give her a coy smile before eli interrupted.

"Hey! I saw that! No sneaking around with him you hear me?" Ziva didn't answer so eli decided it was time to play one his favorite games.

He took one of the numerous already empty beer bottles and chucked it at Ziva. She hadn't been paying attention so it connected with her skull with a sickening crack.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone in the Gibbs house was listening to the events unfold. They thought all was well when Ziva 'agreed' with her father but then tali told them that she winked and smiled her way of saying she wasn't serious she just wanted to please him.

Then they heard more yelling from eli. Silence from Ziva. Yelling from eli silence from Ziva. Yelling from eli silence from Ziva.

And then they heard the most sickening crack of a bottle they have ever heard in their life. Abby being the first one to recover all but whispered to tali.

"What just happened Tali?" she was greeted by silence "Tali? Tali? Are you there?"

After a few moments tali regained her voice, "Yeah yeah I'm here. My dad threw a beer bottle at Ziva and she wasn't paying attention so it hit her in the head. She's been on the ground since. I would go check and see if she's ok but that would make matters worse and I'm a coward. Ziva is getting the shit beat out of her and I'm sitting on the phone giving you the play by play. I'm going to go see if she's okay."

They were all about to tell her no when Ziva got back on her feet wiped the blood on her arm and braced herself for the next bottle.

"Okay she's up." everyone breathed a sigh of relief waiting to see what would happen next and when they would be in the all clear to get Ziva out of that 'house.'

Right now Jenny and Gibbs weren't aloud to set foot on the David property which was the only reason they weren't over there arresting him right now.

Ziva braced herself for the next bottle and she was ready when it came. Her father couldn't throw it hard seeing as he was too drunk so she was able to catch it woth barely any pain inflicted on her.

She walked up to him and got on her toes she they were eye to eye, face to face.

"You will not do that again. Ariella was right, it is time I do things for myself and not to try to please you." she dropped the bottle on his foot with much force causing him to yelp and Ziva walked towards the door grabbing her motorcycle keys on the way.

"If you walk out that door you won't be stepping back in." Eli growled at her.

She spun on her heel and smirked at him. "Oh, I don't plan to." and with that she walked out of the house and out of eli's life.

**ziva stood up for herself!yayyyyyyy!**

**who do you want to make an appearence in this fic? **

**kate, ariella, jeanne, rivkin? you can choose more than one no more than three. tell me in reviews.:D  
**


	10. Tomorrow On Their Minds

**A/N:i got season five on disc today!!!happy day happy day!well someone i cant remember who told me they wanted more Ari so here you goo!**

**Ariella&Jeanne are going to be in this definitely. probably kate too. which means possible Kari. only slight though.  
**

Ziva drove her motorcycle past the Gibbs' house. She was tempted to stop there just so they knew she was okay but she saw Tali on the phone with them so she knew they would know.

She got to the corner of her street and was stopped at the red light when she heard someone calling her name. thinking it was someone from the Gibbs' family she turned around.

It wasn't someone from the Gibbs' family but it wasn't her father so that was a plus.

Ari came running up behind her. The light turned green and Ziva was tempted to just ride off she could lose him fastly after all she was on a motorcycle but she knew that was a bad idea.

"Ziva! Where are you going? What happened?" Ziva didn't say anything just moved her hair out of her face to show Ari the nasty looking bruise forming under a rather deep cut.

When ari didn't say anything Ziva started "I just couldn't take it anymore Ari. The fighting and the hitting and the controlling. I stood up for myself and he pretty much kicked me out."

"Zivalah, you know he did not mean that. Come home I will talk to him for you." he grabbed Ziva's hand and Ziva yanked her hand away.

"No ari, even if he did not mean it I will not go back there just to be slapped around again and again and again."

Ari looked deep in thought before he began talking again. "Alright I agree with you about that and I am proud you stood up for yourself I really am but where exactly are you going to go. I mean I guess you could stay at the Gibbs' but father would be right next door."

"I already thought of that. Ariella moved to a house just outside of DC with her mom two months ago. She told me if I ever needed a place to stay I could stay with her. I was just about to call her."

Ari sighed heavily "Stay here. I will go pack some clothes and some money for you. Stay." he talked like he was talking to a dog.

Ziva huffed. "Yes I will stay. And will you tell Tali where I am. I'll have my phone but just so she knows." ari nodded and started to walk away but Ziva stopped him. "And Ari, thank you."

Ari nodded and started walking away again to his house.

Ari walked in to the house and his father was waiting in the kitchen for him. "Where is Ziva? I thought you said you would go talk some sense into her and bring her back."

"I told you I would talk to her,. She is not coming back and I am not going to make her. Why would she come back here? This is hell for her! Do you honestly think I would tell her to come back so she could get the crap beat out of her day after day after day by you? What kind of monster are you? You drove your own daughter away from you and now your half-son too!"

With that he stormed upstairs to collect Ziva's things to give to her and when he got to Ziva's bedroom Tali was already in there with Ziva's bag packed.

"Ari, what's going to happen now?" Tali questioned her older brother.

"I don't know Tali I don't know. But I do know that I am going to everything in my power to protect you and Ziva from now on." tali nodded.

"Where is Ziva going?"

"She is going to Ariella's for a while."

Tali snorted. _A while. _"I don't want to stay here. What if he decides to hit me?" Ari already knew what tali was angling towards.

"No tali you can not go with Ziva." tali sighed. "But I don't think the Gibbs' would mind if you stayed with Abby for a while."

Tali nodded and smiled enthusiastically before pulling her cell phone back out and dialed Abby's number. Abby picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Abs I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a little while I don't really feel safe now that Ziva's gone." Abby didn't even need to ask her parents if she could they had said the night before if either three of them needed a place to stay they would be more than welcome to stay there.

"Of course you can! This is going to be sooooooooooooo much fun! Wait where did Ziva go? She didn't go back to Israel did she? What happened? Is she ok?" tali sighed at Abby's rambling. She liked the girl she really did but sometimes she needed to learn when to shut her mouth.

"Yeah she's fine but my dad kinda kicked her out of the house when she stood up to him. She is staying at a friends house for a while. They live just out of DC so she'll still go to our school and everything."

"Why doesn't she stay here I mean I don't think her or Tony would be complaining." tali and Abby both giggled and Ari made a puking motion. He definitely did not want to hear this.

"I guess because it is too close to our father and she and Ariella go back like way way back." tali explained.

Abby nodded as if tali could see that through the receiver. "Alright well I will see you later. Bye."

"Bye." tali hung up and walked into her room to pack some belongings. She was halfway done when her father walked in.

"What are you doing?" he hissed making her jump inside but she would not show it visibly. He could not have that satisfaction. She did not look up nor stop packing when she finally answered him.

"I am staying with Abby for a little. I feel safer." she zipped up her bag and brushed past her father without a single word of goodbye.

Eli sighed he really screwed up this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva had just got off the phone with Ariella telling her she would be staying with them when Ari walked up to her with a large duffel back and her school stuff.

Judging by the size of the bag Ziva guessed tali had packed it. "Tali is staying with the Gibbs' she doesn't feel safe at home anymore." Ziva nodded her understanding before loading her stuff into the strap on her backseat.

"Take care of yourself." Ari sounded very grown up when he said it.

"You act like you are never going to see me again. I will see you on Monday Ari." Ziva paused before adding. "You look after Tali for me, and yourself." she gave him a kiss on the cheek before speeding away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When abby told tony that Ziva was staying at her friend Ariella's for a little while tony was a little upset but then he remembered he would see her on Monday and he smiled a little more.

He would call her later that night and then he would see her Monday it would be fine. As long as she was away from her father tony was happy.

Twenty minutes later tony decided to call Ziva.

It rung twice before she picked up. "Shalom tony."

"Hey Ziva. I was just calling to you know make sure you got to your friends alright." Ziva smiled at Tony's sweetness.

"Yeah thanks. I just got here. Hey I have to go unpack and then I'm making dinner but how about I make you and your family dinner tomorrow night?" tony smiled widely.

"That would be great Ziva. Bye."

"Bye." and each hung up the phone not really wanting to but they both did with smiles having tomorrow in there minds.

**reviewss?**


	11. Ariellatee, The Tee Stands For Trouble

**Heyyyyy! im back from vacation.:) if you didnt know i was on vacation i . take my poll pleasee.:)**

**dont own...**

Ziva walked into Ariella's kitchen and turned the stove on to cook the pasta. She knew Ariella and her mom loved Italian so she was making pasta Italian bread and ziti.

An hour and a half later they were eating and talking like old friends. Well they were old friends very old friends.

"This is delicious Ziva," Leah Ariella's mom said halfway through the conversation.

"Thank you and I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here for the majority of tomorrow. I am cooking dinner for my neighbors."

"That's fine Ziva I do not want you cooped up here all the time." Ziva nodded then began chewing on a piece of bread.

After dinner and thanking Leah a thousand times for letting her stay Ziva walked back into her room and laid down on the bed taking out her cell phone. After only one ring Tony picked up.

"Hey Ziva! What's crack a lakin?" Ziva took the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone.

"Crack a lakin? Okay anyways what time should I come over to start the dinner tomorrow."

"How about you come over early and we can hang out until you need to start dinner."

"Alright but that still doesn't tell me what time." Tony chuckled.

"Hmm how bout around 11:30."

"Sounds good. How is Tali?" Tony looked across his living room and looked to where Abby and Tali were trying not to laugh while putting make up on a sleeping Tim's face.

"She's good. Her and Abby are currently giving Tim a makeover." Ziva laughed causing Tony to join in.

"That's lovely." Tony finally stopped laughing enough to continue the conversation.

"Well at least her and Abby are getting along."

"Yeah." they continued to talk until Ziva noticed Ariella standing by the door staring at Ziva.

"Uhh Tony I gotta go." she didn't wait for Tony to answer she just hung up.

"Tony eh? Boyfriend Ziva?" Ziva glared at her and Ariella glared back. Finally Ziva gave in and began talking

."Yeah. He's my neighbor." Ariella smirked.

"Ohhh so you are cooking him dinner are you now? That's romantic. How long have you known him?" Ziva couldn't help but laugh at Ariella's questioning.

"A week and it's not just for him." Ariella didn't seem too convinced but let it go anyway. she walked over to Ziva's closet and pulled out all her shirts and pants. Ziva looked at her like she was on crack.

"what exactly are you doing?" Ariella gave her a knowing look before answering.

"you need to look your best tomorrow."

"oh my god you too? Tali does this to me all the time!" Ariella ignored her and began putting Ziva's clothes in outfits.

"you need to try all these on so I see what looks the best on you." Ziva groaned loudly.

"c'mon zivadee it'll be fun." Ariella said using Ziva's old nickname to get on her good side.

"fine ariellatee but first dress or skirt I see it's done!" ariella rolled her eyes but agreed.

the first outfit was a pink turtleneck and black dress pants ariella dismissed the outfit immediately. she did the same to the next ten outfits.

finally they had three picked out. the first was a dark blue top that fit loosely but had a low neckline with white shorts. The next was a purple skin tight top with a hole in the center by the cleavage and tight skinny jeans that were a lighter blue. The third was an olive green tube top with Capri's that had holes on them.

after much debate and protesting with Ziva Ariella convinced Ziva to where the purple outfit as she called it.

ziva turned to the closet to put her clothes back in. she heard the door close so she expected to see Ariella gone but instead she was standing there with a crap load of make up and hair supplies. Ziva groaned.

"c'mon zivadee we gotta do this!" ziva just made caveman like noises until Ariella dragged her down to the bed and looked at the outfit of choice and all the make up. She picked a towel and pajama's up and threw them at ziva.

"you shower now. We need your hair wet so I can do it nicely." ziva looked at her strangely.

"won't it just get messed up while I'm sleeping?" ariella looked at her and rolled her eyes. she loved ziva but she really needed to act girly more often.

"not entirely. then in the morning before you go I just have to do a touch up."

"lovely." Ariella ignored the sarcastic comment and waited for Ziva to shower before doing her hair. she curled Ziva's hair before Ziva announced she was too tired for make up but promised to let her do it tomorrow got Ariella excited enough to leave.

finally Ziva plopped down on her bed and rolled under the covers she heard her phone beep.

"hello." she answered half asleep.

"someone's nice and awake." Ziva smiled when she heard Tony's voice on the other line.

"what do you want Tony?"

"can't a guy just call his girlfriend to talk." Ziva chuckled.

"they can but at 11:30 at night?" now Tony laughed.

"well I was laying in bed just thinking when I realized I don't know much about you and I want to know more about you. like when is your birthday?"

Ziva laughed. "okay okay November 15th."

"woah zee that's in two months." Tony chuckled.

"someone can do math! When is your birthday?"

"January !we were born on the same day in different months!" Ziva couldn't help but laugh at Tony's amazing discovery." you said your mom died how?" Ziva grew silent and Tony feared he hit a nerve hard. "hey zee if you don't want to tell me you don't have to I was just curious."

"no no it's fine. She had cancer." they talked until two a.m. when Tony brought up homecoming.

"it's in a few weeks right? we're going."

"I don't dance Tony."

"I don't care Zee I'll drag you there I gotta show you off."

"fine. For you I will." Ziva finally gave in.

"Sweet. I have to approve of your dress though babe. none of the loose long sleeved to the floor up to your neck crap." Ziva started laughing hysterically.

"aright fine but I guarantee you'll regret it. it's 2:15 I'm going to bed, Ariella is waking me up at wants to be my hairdresser and make up artist for our dinner. Bye Tony."

"g'night babe." Ziva hung up and fell asleep fastly. she woke up to Ariella jumping on her yelling at her to wake up.

"jeeze! your the heaviest sleeper in the world! I've been trying to get you up for twenty minutes."

Ziva just looked at her and smiled before following all if Ariella's instructions. after what seemed like forever Ariella finished with Ziva and Ziva got in her motorcycle and headed to Tony' she got there she saw her father's car wasn't there and knocked on the door and laughed when she saw Tony sprinting to the door through the window.

"heyyyyyy." Tony answered the door and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him and leaned down to capture her lips with his. They stayed like that until they heard someone clearing there throat behind Tony. They broke apart but Tony kept his arm protectively around her and Ziva leaned into him.

they stood like that while Gibbs just stared at them shaking his head."don't do that in front of the door or me!" he walked away shaking his head.

Tony put Ziva on his back and piggy-backed her up the steps her giggling was heard by Abby and Tali the whole way.

when they heard them pass Abby's room they stuck there head out and watched them fool around before opening the door to Tony's room.

Tali spoke first "I've never seen her so happy let alone giggle." Abby nodded.

"me neither. Tony really likes her."

in Tony's room Tony had laid Ziva on his bed crawling next to her. He shifted so they were as close as possible before wrapping his arms around her.

Ziva shifted so she was laying on top of him. They didn't kiss or have sixth thought never even crossed either of there minds.

they just laid there wrapped in each others arms, he playing with her hair she playing with his.

_and that was all they did because it was all they needed._

**revieww please. i love em' like da ba ba baa im lovin it.:)**

**take my poll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Pictures of Us

**heyyyy here's the next chapter. thanks to all my loyal readers reviewers subscribers&favortizers. that was fun...**

Tony guessed he had fallen asleep sometime while laying with Ziva cause one minute he closed his eyes it was 12 the next he opens them It's 3:30.

He gently shook Ziva awake. "Hey sleeping beauty time to wake up." no movement whatsoever he shook her a little harder this time "Zee wake up." still no movement. He took his water bottle of his nightstand and opened it with one hand. The other still running through Ziva's curls.

He tipped it over Ziva's head and right when the liquid was about to fall onto Ziva she spoke. "Do it and die tony." her talking startled him so much that he spilled the bottle all over Ziva and himself and managed to get them to fall on the floor.

Ziva glared at tony but then saw that he was covered in water to and started laughing. She looked down and saw her top was covered in water.

How so much water got on her from one bottle she had no clue. She went over to his dresser and grabbed to shirts. Tony threw her a look that said _mind telling me what you're doing? _She just walked into the the bathroom connected to Tony's room and changed into Tony's shirt.

She archangel. she spotted the empty water bottle on the floor and saw tony was facing away from her looking through his freakishly large movie collection.

Silently she slipped back into the bathroom to fill the water bottle up with ice cold water. Once it was filled all the way she crept behind tony and poured the water on his head and down his back.

Tony gasped at the cold liquid being poured on his head and down his back. She whipped around to see Ziva smiling slyly at him holding up an empty water bottle.

He smiled at her and then leapt across the room at her but she was too fast. She was out the door in seconds. He chased her down the hallway and when he thought he was gaining on her they got to the steps and she slid down the banister with ease.

Tony took the steps two at a time not wanting to chance sliding down the banister for fear he might fall. When he got to the bottom she was already at the front door and across the lawn.

She was jogging slightly not aware that tony was right behind her. By the time she turned around to see where he was he was not even two feet away.

She started to sprint but he was already sprinting and gaining on her fast. When tony thought he was close enough he jumped and tackled her to the ground landing on top of her with a thud.

He pulled himself up slightly so his weight wasn't on her but he was still hovering over her. They were quiet for a few minutes before tony started talking.

"That was mean Zee." tony fake pouted.

"You shouldn't have made us fall off the bed and poured water all over me." Ziva stated simply.

"I thought you were sleeping." Ziva chuckled.

"You were still going to pour water on me Tony." tony sighed.

"Alright alright you win." tony surrendered. Ziva laughed and tony pulled her up with him when he got up. "C'mon lets go for a walk." tony wrapped his arm around her and she did the same walking guiding them towards the park around the block.

After five minutes of walking through a 'short cut' in the woods tony got impatient. "Ziva are you sure you know where we're going?" Ziva sighed loudly.

"Yes tony I am sure. Just a minute or two." she heard tony groan and elbowed him. "Trust me." tony nodded but then remembered Ziva wasn't looking at him she was guiding them through the woods.

"Alright I trust ya Zee." Ziva smiled.

Two minutes and a lot of complaining later they arrived at the park and tony smiled like a kid on Christmas. "I love parks!" he exclaimed whilst pulling her towards the swings.

She laughed at his childness and carefree attitude and joined him in his 'games.'

They stayed at the park for an hour before Ziva claimed she had to go start making dinner. Tony nodded and they walked out of the park hand in hand.

They were completely unaware of the two people hiding in the shadows taking pictures of the lovely couple for reasons unknown…..

**it is not as evil as it sounds!maybee.....**

**if you can guess who they are AND what they are doing you get the next chapter dedicated to you which is highly unlikely.**

**i'll pm you tomorrow if you somehow get it right.**

**REVIEW.:D  
**


	13. Rainstorms and Returning Family

**this chapter is dedicated to the following reviewers.i guess i made the clues too easy.;D**

Zadok

superficialcynic

RandomGirl28

ejn10175

* * *

Ziva and tony were walking around the corner to go down tony's street after coming out of the woods when it started down pouring with no warning.

Instead of running to the house like many other's in the street were doing they slowed there pace walking casually like they were on a Sunday stroll.

Ziva turned her head to look at tony and smiled. "I guess we changed shirts for no reason didn't we Tony?"

Tony chuckled. "That we did Zee that we did." tony walked ahead of Ziva and placed her on his back. The picture takers snapping another picture before speeding off.

Tony and Ziva walked into tony's house seven minutes later completely drenched. Tim had just emerged from his bedroom and looked at the two before turning back into his room not wanting to know.

Abby and tali were hiding out in abby's room watching movies and talking non stop.

They walked through the kitchen where Jenny and Gibbs sat they looked at Ziva the at each other and failed miserably at controlling there laughter. Gibbs let out a soft chuckle while Jenny had to look away so she wouldn't laugh in there face.

Jenny finally regained her composure enough to look at them without peeing her pants from laughter. Then they heard thunder and saw the flash of lightning and he lights went out.

"Well," Ziva broke the silence. "I guess I wont be cooking you guys dinner tonight. Another night. But do you guys mind if I move my motorcycle into your garage so it doesn't get rusty?"

Jenny was going to nod but remembered the lights were out. "Of course not. And there is no way you are going out in this storm you're staying with us tonight."

"Thank you." she walked away towards the front door before she heard Gibbs' voice talking to Tony. "Go with her."

She waited at the front door for tony to catch up with her and the walked outside while Ziva dialed Ariella's number.

She picked up after seven rings. "Ariella." she replied cheerily.

"Hey Ariella it's Ziva. Because of the storm I'm staying at the Gibbs' tonight." she heard Ariella snicker and rooled her eyes as she walked towards her bike.

"Use protection Ziva."

"Shut-" she stopped midsentence. Her father was driving past the house rather slowly looking out the window glaring at the two of them.

"Hi uhm Ariella…I guess.. It's tony Ziva just kinda froze." tony talked into the phone when zova handed it to him glaring at her father while he pulled into the driveway.

"What happened?"

"Her father I guess you could call him that but I wouldn't-just got home." tony could hear her sigh into the reciever.

"Tony get Ziva inside and calm her down before she goes over there and kills him." he didn't need to be told twice so he guided Ziva with one hand and her bike with the other into the garage.

They went into the house and tony brought her up to his room again. This time there was no giggling and no lingering eyes.

When they got inside his room tony pulled put sweats for himself and Ziva. She undressed right in front of him and pulled the sweats on before curling up under his covers still shivering from the cold.

Tony quickly dressed and hoped in next to her pulling her close to him. She stopped shivering but she still felt cold to him. He pulled his comforter up father and pulled her closer than humanly possible.

He rubbed her arm trying to calm her down when he finally felt her breathing even signaling she was asleep. The soft rise and fall of her chest created as a soft lullaby for tony and soon he was fast asleep.

**sorry for the just sooo tired i need to sleep but i wanted to bang another one out.**

**next chapter:tony&ariella meet.**

**review please&if someone could tell me how i can see how many hits my story has that would be greatly appreciated.i dont have the slightest clue.:)  
**


	14. Uncomfortable Chair of Love

**soooo sorry for the wait!!!!no excuses except for absolutely having no time in the world!well im extremely happy because if you havent read the spoilers for season seven tony&ziva are practically promised to get together.:)im still giidy with happiness and i read the arcticle forever ago. well because of the wait i gave you my longest chapter of this story or ever i think....**

**enjoy.:)

* * *

**

Tony woke up to a soft knocking on the door. He felt someone's arms around him and looked down in surprise but then remembered that it was Ziva and calmed down.

"You and Ziva stop doing whatever your doing-whatever it is I don't wanna know-and get your asses down here. We made sandwiches. Ziva needs food. She's thin enough already." Gibbs gruff voice came through the door.

Tony lightly shook Ziva trying to wake her up before remembering that it was a very difficult task. He did the only thing he could think of and placed his lips on hers.

She woke up immediately. "Mmm Good Morning Tony." Ziva yawned stretching out her entire body under Tony's covers.

Tony chuckled and Ziva looked up at him an amused expression on her face. "It isn't morning Ziva. It's-"he looked at his clock "6."

"Oh. Who was knocking on the door?" Tony just looked at her.

"Wait you heard that? I just woke you up" Tony exclaimed.

"I was half way awake. You just woke me up all the way unfortunately." she grumbled.

"Sorry Zee but they have food downstairs and my dad said you NEED to eat. He insists your too skinny." he smiled and Ziva laughed at him.

"Lets go." Ziva hoped out of the bed and Tony started after her. When they got downstairs everyone was already eating.

They grabbed their sandwiches and walked into the living room where Abby Tali and Tim were. No one noticed there presence until five minutes after they were in the room when there conversation drifted towards Tony and Ziva and Tony coughed. Tali was the first one to look up.

"Heyyyy you guys. Sit down." she moved over so Tony and Ziva could join there little gossip circle. Ziva just ate her food not talking the whole time.

The conversation became a getting-to-know-you type conversation and soon it went to past relationships. From her spot in between Tali and Tony Ziva froze.

She dropped her sandwich and her whole body tensed up. And the only person that could comfort her wasn't there.

Tali knew something happened between Ziva and her last fling that was bad. Besides the fact that he was a jerk something really bad happened and the only person that knew was Ari because he saw it happen and put the guy in the hospital for it.

He was in there for three weeks in a coma. To no one's surprise when he woke up he couldn't remember who put him there so Ari got no punishment.

Tali swore in Hebrew before moving behind Ziva trying to loosen her up. "Ziva it's okay we don't have to talk about that. How bout we talk about future plans." Tali said with more force than needed trying to get the message across.

Tim got it and began talking. "Yeah uhm well I want to do something with computers." Tim looked to Abby signaling for her to start talking.

That was a big mistake. She was rambling on and on and on about how she loved forensic science and she wanted to be a forensic scientist. It wasn't that far fetched seeing as she was really smart but everyone was getting annoyed so Tali spoke up.

"Yeah that's really great Abby. So Tony what do you want to do?" Tony just shrugged his shoulders and continued staring off into space thousands of thoughts running through his head.

_Why was Ziva so sensitive to past relationships? Did something bad happen? I'll kick there ass. _

Everyone looked at Ziva expecting her to answer but she just stared past everyone with a dead look in her eyes. She was far gone.

She was remembering that night two years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Ziva was walking home with Ari. She had broken up with her boyfriend of a year Michael because…well basically because he was an asshole. _

_Ari walked into the library to return a few books and Ziva waited for him outside. He was gone not two minutes when Michael walked up to her. Ziva was going to walk in the library when she realized that Michael was blocking her way._

_She turned and walked the other way finding no where else to go except an abandoned ally. Just her luck. Michael caught up with her at the end of the ally when she had no where else to go._

_He shoved her up against the brick wall with so much force it drew blood on the back of her head. He pinned her hands above her head and kissed her roughly._

_She kneed him in between his legs as hard as she could and started to run away but Michael tackled her to the ground. _

_He turned her body around so she was facing him and he was laying on top of her. She trembled underneath his touch._

_He started kissing him roughly and she lay beneath him immobilized. She couldn't move because he trapped her with his muscular body. He was too strong for Ziva to push him off of her so she lay there. She wouldn't respond to any of his kisses._

_By now Michael was sliding her shirt up her body slowly and kissing the bare skin touching it and gripping it. This got her even more angry and she tried to kick him off again but he wouldn't budge._

_Just as he was going to pull her shirt all the way off with her bra, Ari rounded the corning screaming the whole way. He was seething with anger._

_Ziva took the distraction from Ari and kicked Michael off of her before running behind Ari. Ari made sure Ziva was okay before advancing on Michael. _

_He punched Michael in the face with as much force as he could muster up. Michael was knocked out but that wasn't stopping Ari._

_He kicked him in the ribs, stomach and face repeatedly until he was bleeding everywhere. He then started punching him as hard as he could everywhere possible._

_When he was satisfied with his work he gave him one more swift kick for good measure and then he walked out of the alleyway, Ziva protectively under his arm._

_End Flashback._

Ziva shivered under Tali's gentle touch. Tali immediately knew what was happening, she was remembering. She muttered under her breath before standing up bringing Ziva with her.

"Excuse us for a second," Tali nodded politely dragging Ziva onto the Gibbs' sundeck. She shut the door before sitting across from Ziva careful not to touch her.

Last year the same thing had happened and Tali had touched Ziva after her first shiver and Ziva started kicking Tali she hadn't meant to but it was a mistake she didn't want to make again.

Tali tried to calm Ziva down but she wouldn't listen. Tali knew what or who Ziva needed right now so she pulled out her cell phone and called Ari praying he was close by.

He would still come even if he was 5,000 miles away but Ziva was seconds away from a mental breakdown and everyone was watching them in what they believed to be secretly but Tali was fully aware of them. She was sure Ziva wouldn't like it of the three of them saw her breakdown especially Tony.

Tali waited for Ari to pick up after five rings he finally did. "Ari, you need to get over to the Gibbs' like now. Ziva. flashback. Bout to breakdown. Hurry." Tali rushed out in speeds that would make Abby proud.

"Okay I'm coming. Tali don't touch her. don't let anyone touch her. Especially Tony." he said in a firm voice.

"I know I know. Not doing that again Ari. Come around back, I'll let you in through the sun room door."

"I'll be there in a minute." Ari hung up so Tali turned her attention back to Ziva who was shaking. She took a blanket off the couch and laid it on her. She looked up and saw Tony was walking towards to the door.

She beat him to it and locked the door. Tony groaned before looking a Ziva. He paled visibly. He was worried and Tali could see it. She felt sorry but she knew if she opened the door to let Tony in he would hug her and that would be bad.

She decided to talk to him through the window by the kitchen sink. "She's fine. Just a bad memory is all. Ari just has to come calm her down. Then we can go watch a movie on my laptop." she tried to distract them. Abby and Tim nodded and she silently thanked them.

Tony wouldn't move whereas Abby and Tim went to pick out a movie and get snacks and try to find cold drinks.

Tali decided he was harmless if he was on the other side of the door so she let him be. A persistent knocking on the sun room door turned Tali attention away from Tony and she went to unlock the door for a now soaking wet Ari.

He barged in and rushed over to Ziva pulling her up into a sitting position and wrapping his strong arms around her pulling her into his lap. She wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into her neck.

He was whispering to her in what Tony could only guess was Hebrew and after a while she had calmed her self down.

Ari sat on the couch next to her and turned her body so she was facing him. Tali stood in between them a few steps back.

Ari started talking in Hebrew again but from Ziva's and Tali's reactions he could only guess that it wasn't reassuring to say the least.

Ziva was yelling in Hebrew but after some words from Tali she calmed down. Ari motioned for Tony to come into the sunroom and he walked to the door.

When Tony got to the door he stopped and Ari motioned for him to come in again. Tony just looked at him. Ari was growing impatient and Tony could tell so he pointed towards the door knob.

After a few moments of ridiculous charades Tali went over and unlocked the door before joining Abby and Tim in the family room again to begin watching _Twister._

Tony hesitantly walked in and over to Ziva. She immediately went into his arms and Tony wrapped his around her protectively. Ari walked past them to the door to get outside but stopped to whisper in Tony's ear. "Take care of her."

Tony nodded numbly and turned his attention back to Ziva rubbing soothing circles on her back, smelling her hair. Savoring every moment with her.

Ari walked out the door but not before calling out to Tony again, "Lock this." he pointed towards the door and Tony nodded.

He walked slowly towards the door not risking letting go of Ziva. Finally after what should have been a five second trip Tony got to the door and locked it.

Not feeling like walking all the way back but still not wanting to let go of Ziva he sat down on the small chair in the corner of the room with Ziva on his lap.

Eventually after two hours Ziva was lulled to sleep and Tony was left to his thoughts. He had no clue what had made Ziva so upset in both instances but he planned on finding out sometime soon.

Eventually he fell asleep with thoughts of discovering secrets in his head.

Jenny and Gibbs walked around the house looking for Tony and Ziva. After the two had gotten almost kidnapped by Eli everyone was a little protective of the two. They had checked in all the rooms upstairs.

They had checked in the basement but all that was down there was Gibbs' half finished boat. They checked in the garage-turned-Abby and Tim's-computer-place. The two had yelled at them for trespassing.

They checked with Abby, Tali and Tim and they weren't with them. They couldn't ask the three of them where they had last seen the two because they were all passed out in front of Abby's laptop.

Right when they were going to go over to Eli's and demand to have the two back jenny looked through the window from the kitchen into the sunroom. The sight she saw made her smile. She called out to Gibbs.

"Jethro I found them," jenny walked into the sunroom observing them from a distance with a smile on her face.

Jethro walked into the sun room and stood behind Jen with his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him. He smiled then whispered in her ear.

"Remind you of anyone?" she smirked before walking up to them and placing a pillow behind Tony's head and a blanket on there body. She turned off the light but left the one in the hall on so they didn't freak out when they didn't know where they were.

She walked out with Gibbs following closely behind. They went into the living room where the trio of younger kids was passed out.

Jen walked over to a closet pulling out three pillows and blankets. She placed them gently on the three before turning off the laptop and walking upstairs with her husband.

* * *

**well reviews are absolutely love. i love reviews like i love NCIS and thats sayin something.&yeah i know ziva's getting the brunt of a lot of badness but its not all bad.i promise.**

**so anyone have any guesses as to what Ari told them.?since you were so clever in guessing last time you dont get any clues this time! evil.:)  
**


	15. Fire Burning in the Household

**sorry for not updating get into it. thanks to all my loyal readers&reviewers.

* * *

**

Tony woke up and groaned from his uncomfortable position under Ziva's body. He looked up and saw she was already awake.

He wrapped his hands tighter around her before trying to push them off the chair with no luck. After five tries and many laughs from Ziva, Ziva released herself from his grip and stood up.

She held her hand out for Tony to grab but instead of using it to pull himself up he pulled Ziva down to him giving her a quick kiss before pushing her back up again.

This time when she outstretched her hand he actually stood up instead of pulling her down.

They walked into the kitchen where Tali and Abby were making pancakes and Tim was hopelessly trying to instruct them. They weren't listening they were just having fun adding whatever they pleased to the pancakes.

Tony walked over and took some of the batter on his finger and licked it off. He scrunched his face in disgust.

"I'm not eating that…that… whatever _that _is. I'm going for bagels. I'll just get a bunch. You want to come Ziva?" she smirked.

"Sure." they walked out the garage door and Ziva practically ran to the car to minimize her chances of seeing her father.

They rode to the bagel store in silence. It wasn't a bad silence or an uncomfortable one but a calming one. They didn't need to say anything so they didn't not wanting to make anything awkward.

They went in got there bagels and the other's bagels and got out. While on the way back Tony constantly kept trying to shove pieces of bagels in Ziva's mouth and was throwing pieces of the bag at Ziva. Finally she made him pull over and she drove.

He had never been with her when she drove before besides when they were on the motorcycle and Tony thought she was just like that when she was on a motorcycle.

He couldn't be more wrong.

"Ziva! Car! Zee slow down! Red light red light! Zee pull this car over now!" she didn't listen and Tony shut his eyes gripping the armrests so hard his knuckles were white.

Two minutes later the car stopped. "Did we get in an accident? Is that why we stopped? Ziva did you kill me?" Ziva laughed.

"No Tony. You are not dead. I stopped because we are back. Open your eyes." he slowly opened one eye looked around and then opened the other.

Once he realized he really was safe and they weren't in an accident he bolted from the car dropping to his knees outside the car kissing the ground dramatically. Ziva laughed before grabbing the bag of bagels and starting into the house.

"How did you get back so fast?" Tim asked when Ziva came back in throwing the bag of bagels on the counter before sitting next to him.

"I drove," none of them understood except Tali.

"Oh God. Ziva I told you your not aloud to drive with other people in the car. Where's Tony?" Ziva smirked.

"Outside kissing the ground." as if he was listening Tony walked into the kitchen.

"You let Ziva drive?" Tali asked dumfounded.

"Yeah. Not happening again," Tony complained.

"Is her driving really that bad?" Abby asked from where she was trying to get pancake mix off the ceiling.

"Oh yeah." Tony and Tali replied at the same time. Ziva shot daggers at both of them before turning to her bagel and buttering it before she ate it.

After breakfast Tony put a pair of pants on and Ziva put her jeans on from yesterday and one of Tony's shirts again.

"C'mon Tony!" Ziva yelled from Tony's bed to where he was getting ready in the bathroom.

"We going somewhere Zee?"

"Yes. I want you to meet Ariella. She already said it was fine and she's excited to meet you. So lets go. I want you to meet her mom before we go to lunch. And I have to change and take a shower," she could almost see Tony smile at her seductively through the door so she added, "Alone."

He groaned "That's no fun."

She laughed "You can get to know Ariella while I'm in there."

"Fine." he replied grumpily. Once he was out and Tony told jenny and Gibbs where they were going-with Gibbs telling them that there long weekend was over and they had school tomorrow so Tony could be out no later than 10-they left for Ariella's.

Ziva drove her motorcycle and Tony drove, Ziva miraculously kept to all the driving laws to stay with Tony. Silently directing him where to go.

When they pulled up to Ariella's house there were cop cars and ambulances and fire trucks. Ziva went to duck under the police tap when someone stopped her.

"Excuse me Miss you cant come back here." Ziva just glared at him.

"I live here," he sighed then let her through but saw there was another obstacle stooping her and Tony from getting into the house.

She wasn't talking about all the law enforcement workers surrounding the house. She was talking about the red-orange flames that surrounded the hole house, engulfing the inside as well.

* * *

**uh oh s'getti o's!that cant be or ariella and her mom will die&then the house will explode killing tony& end.**

**^i stole that idea from:Maybe-I-Should-write-Something from her story Finders Keepers. amazing story btw.**

**reviewww!  
**


	16. Back In My Life

**sooooo sorry for the lateness&shortness of this chapter...:(**

Ziva stopped dead in her tracks. Ariella's house was on fire. She needed to find Ariella and Leah. She needed to find them **now.**

She scanned the crowd hoping to see the familiar face pf her best friend or her mom. Even the dog would offer some comfort but she didn't see anything.

Well that wasn't entirely true she saw a hole lot of something but none of it was reassuring. She looked at the cars in the driveway praying that maybe neither Ariella or her mom were home.

Both of there cars were there plus one more. At first she just glanced over the car because she was looking for Ariella's Jeep or her mom's Lexus. When she didn't find them she looked back at the third car to see if she recognized it.

Oh she recognized it alright. She walked over to a more secluded part of the yard if that was possible and dragged tony with her.

She sat down and put her head between her legs taking deep breaths trying to not throw up. Tony just looked at her and rubbed her breath not knowing what else to do.

"Zee, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Without picking her head up she moved her arm over to where the car sat.

Tony looked at the car for a total of two seconds but he knew whose car it was.

Eli David's.

Without any hesitation he pulled Ziva to her feet and started walking her towards his car. "C'mon, we need to get you out of here before _he _sees us."

She shook her head and stopped walking. "No, I need to see if Ariella and her mom are ok," tony nodded and stopped leading her towards the car.

He changed his path and instead went towards one of the cops.

"Excuse me?" the cop looked at him. "She," he pointed to Ziva. "lives here and we need to know if anyone came out of that house."

The cop nodded his understanding and led the duo over to where an ambulance was. One Ariella sitting on the edge of it.

Ziva moved out of tony's embrace and sprinted over to Ariella. Ariella saw her and met her halfway. She pulled her into a hug which Ziva-awkwardly-returned.

"Where is your mom Ariella?"

"Talking to someone about staying at there house. They have enough room for you too my mom said. She didn't say who they were though. Just an old friend."

Ziva nodded as Ariella's mom walked out. "I got us a place to stay."

"Where?" Ziva and Ariella asked simultaneously.

"With me," they heard a low voice saw from around the ambulance.

They were about to go and see how was talking to them when the person stepped around.

Ziva would be surprised if she weren't used to this sort of thing by the man. He always found a way to get back into her life.

The man out that stepped out of the shadows was none other than a mister Eli David.

**okay dont kill pleeease.:)**


	17. Say Hello To My Little Friend

**heyyy...so im really excited i got a laptop today!!!!im like wohooo!excited.:)**

**enjoy my next installment...**

Ziva looked from Ariella to her dad to tony to leah and back again. Each had a different expression on there face.

For Ariella it was surprise, tony it was anger and protectiveness, leah it was guilt and sorrow, her father, her father it was a wicked satisfied smile mixed in with pleasure and anticipation.

Before she had any time to speak her father and leah were in the car leaving three shocked angry and scared teenagers standing on the front lawn of a recently burned down house.

Ziva had no doubt about it. Her father had burnt down Ariella's house just so she would _have _to move back in. Then he conveniently showed up to offer his house to the three of them.

This was not good.

Tony ushered Ziva and Ariella to his car. Ziva got on her bike leaving Ariella and tony in the car alone. Ziva sped off and tony just sat in the drivers seat with an impatient Ariella next to him.

After five minutes of just sitting there Ariella turned to face tony. "Are you going to start the car or are you going to sit here and bitch about it while Ziva's at home with just her dad and my mom. I mean my mom wont do anything to her my mom loves Ziva but my mom doesn't know how bad and how often eli hurts Ziva.

So get over yourself and start the damn car. Let's move tony!" Ariella smirked when tony stepped on the gas pedal and flew to Ziva's house at a speed that would rival Ziva's.

When they got there Ziva's bike was already there but to there pleasure so was Ari's. At least she wasn't completely alone with eli and leah.

Ariella rushed inside while tony went back over to his house to collect Tali knowing that she would want to be back there to show her sister support if she needed it.

He cast one last glance at the house and saw a third car pull up to the house and a man obviously Israeli around tony's age stepped out of the car.

He looked at him quizzically before shrugging and turning around to collect Tali.

He walked into his house and into the living room where he heard the television set on. He saw everyone huddled around the tv where live feed of fire fighters trying to put out the fire at Ariella's showed on the screen, and they all looked worried except for his dad. He was never worried.

He cleared his throat to announce his arrival and everyone spun around. Abby all but tackled him to the ground in one of her bone crushing hugs. Tali looked on solemnly almost as if she knew that there was bad news and that was the reason for his being there. He was about to reassure her as best he could when Abby started rambling.

"Where' Ziva what happened are you okay is anyone dead why isn't Ziva with you who set the fire did they catch him is it eli I bet it was eli I hated him so much before but now I hate him even more I mean Ziva could have been in there she could have died oh know she didn't die did she-" Abby not so comforting ambling was cut off when Tali clapped her hand over the young Goth's mouth.

"Tony, what happened?" she asked it so calmly it was scary. Tony took a deep breath before getting everything out as quick as he could not really wanting to say the words slowly.

"We got to the house and it was already on fire, Ziva walked around looking for signs that Ariella and her mom weren't home when she saw he dad's car in the driveway, we found Ariella and she said her mom was talking to someone about staying at there house, that person was eli, so now Ziva is back over there with Ariella and her mom and I have come to collect Tali for support though I doubt Ziva will let you stay over there at all." before anyone could say anything else he grabbed Tali by the arm and dragged her out of the house.

They walked into the house quickly ignoring eli and leah in the kitchen which they had a clear view of. They walked right into Ziva's room to find that her bed was gone. They walked down the hall to tali's room where they heard noise.

Tony opened the door and saw that there were now two full size beds in tali's rather large room. Ari and Ziva were each sitting on a bed drilling a hole in the hall that connected to Ari's room. That was a rather odd sight.

It was hidden behind a picture frame and was a fraction of an inch smaller than said picture frame. When they turned around to find tony and Ziva staring at them like they were mad men Ari spoke up.

"It's for emergencies. No one will know it's there except the five of us," he indicated to everyone on the room.

Tony looked around pointing to everyone and counting several times getting four as the total each time.

"Uhm Ari I know you're smart and everything but there's only four people in this room." Ari looked around almost as if he didn't notice Ariella left the room.

"Oh right, Ariella is getting food and drinks after she shows our new guest where he will be staying. In the living room on a couch," Ziva smiled to herself as she said this.

"Why doesn't he stay with Ari or in your room," tony regretted those words as soon as they cme out of his mouth when he saw everyone's exspressions.

"C'mon tony lets go introduce you to _him_," Ziva bounded off the bed taking tony's hand into her own while he followed her sending questioning looks to Ari and Tali who looked more shocked than he did.

Ariella walked past them up the stairs grabbing all the food and drinks she could find in the house laughing when she saw tony getting dragged down the stairs by Ziva.

When they got to the bottom the walked into the living room where the man tony saw earlier was sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Hello, I just wanted to introduce you to my _boyfriend_ tony," tony saw the man flinch when he said boyfriend but he put on a smile anyway.

Tony held his hand out for him to shake. "Tony Gibbs."

The man grabbed it whilst stating his name. tony would later learn that a name could mean so much more than he thought. This was the name that made him want to kill.

The man put on a full smile before saying, "Michael Rivkin."

* * *

**so poor ziva i just keep throwing everything bad at her....will ziva ever tell tony.?yes..not until something bad happens though.;Dim evil.**

**reviewww.:D**


	18. Ziva and the 7,000 Dresses

**a/n:sorry it took so long.i was at cheerleading camp!ugggh i hate that place so any of you have been to Pineforest Cheerleading Camp in the Poconoes you feel my pain.**

**anyways.....this chapter is exceptionally long.8 pages.4,154 words minus the authors superbly proud of you.?big shout out & thank you to NCIS-i'm..i'm..she is incredibly amzing and extremely helpfu; with this !**

Tony could quickly sense that there was some unwanted tension between the people he was standing with and he suddenly felt very protective of Ziva so he slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him much to the displeasure of Rivkin.

Ziva glared at Michael and tony became even more uncomfortable so he turned Ziva to face him putting both of his hands partially on the small of her back partially on her butt, making Rivkin smile. He was sure that Ziva would snap at tony or snap his arms for this gesture.

But instead she her arms around his waist into the same position that tony's were. He leaned down to whisper in her ear so that Michael couldn't hear,

"He looks a little jealous but I mean he should be. Who wouldn't want there hands around you?"

Ziva laughed causing Rivkin to fume. Instead of answering though Ziva brought her lips up to his catching him off guard for a few seconds but once his mind registered that she was kissing him again-not like she hadn't already he kissed her back roughly.

Rivkin coughed trying to get there attention so they would stop but they didn't even seem to notice he was still standing there.

"Uh… I have… a lot of… unpacking to do," he stammered out and then left the room suddenly wondering why he came back to america. While he was unpacking his suitcase in the guest bedroom he recalled the conversation he had with eli david and the reason he came to america to live with the david's.

_Flashback:_

_Michael had just gotten back from his late night run. He hadn't been able to run in the morning so he took a run after dinner._

_Almost as soon as he stepped out of the shower to clean himself after his run his cell phone rang. Michael looked around as if to make sure no one was watching him and a bomb wouldn't go off as soon as he answered._

_e knew it could have been a coincidence but he never took chances anymore. After staring at the phone for a good fifteen seconds before convincing himself he was paranoid and answering the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah Michael my boy I hope I wasn't keeping you from anything," Michael instantly placed the voice as eli David's and was scared Ziva had said something to him about what he did in the alleyway that night with Ziva._

"_No sir," he could hear eli chuckle through the reciever._

"_Call me eli, Michael. Anyways I have something to ask you. It's about Ziva," Michael almost dropped the receiver out of his hand. "She does not seem happy. One night I went to check on her and she was saying your name in her sleep. I think she misses you._

"_In fact I hear her clearly say 'I miss Michael' to Tali and Ari several times a day. I would like you to come live with us. I cant stand to see her sad."_

_Michael was on a plane to DC the next day telling everyone he had orders from the Director of Mossad to be there. No one questioned him._

_Now he wished someone did._

_End Flashback_

Michael cursed himself and his own foolishness that Ziva would ever forgive let alone want him back in her life either romantically or unromantically.

After there little make out session tony and Ziva went back upstairs. There were now three beds in tali's room instead of two and a fouton in Ziva's room.

The three beds were for Ziva Tali and Ariella and the fouton was for leah.

Ari and Tali had finished making the hole on the wall and they were sitting on the bed with Ariella eating an immense amount of food and listening to music.

They walked in and quickly joined into the conversation that would stop for seconds every few minutes when the person talking would take a sip of soda or a eat a chip.

Eventually they got on the topic of homecoming.

"Well even though I don't go to your school I'm going dress shopping with you two. And I'm guessing this Abby girl you keep talking about will go too," Ziva groaned shopping would be hell. She knew there was no way that they would let tony come with them.

As of Tali had read her mind she spoke up looking at tony the whole time. "You're not coming," she pointed to him. He looked like he was going to argue but Tali glared at him daring him too, he didn't like the look so he closed his mouth.

"Well," Ariella started talking again "We all know you two," she pointed to tony then Ziva "are going together, but who is the other david girl going with?" she gestered to Tali.

Tali looked at her feet, "Jeff DiGee," Tali and Ari looked at her with accusing looks on there faces while tony and Ariella shared a confused look.

"Tali you cannot be serious. He is my age!" Ziva exploded while Ari was too shocked to talk. At this tony and Ariella looked at Tali with very different expressions then Ziva and Ari had. While those two looked pissed Ariella looked amused and tony looked impressed.

"Nice! How did you land that?" tony looked over at Ziva. She did not look impressed so he quickly reworded. "I mean bad Tali, he's too old for you. You'll get taken advantage of. Boys my age have raging hormones especially around pretty david girls," he smiled trying to get back on Ziva's good side but it didn't work.

After only knowing him for a week she knew so much about him. "Not gonna work tony," she smirked at him before looking at her watch. "It's already 7 and we have school tomorrow," she got off the bed and pulled tony off pushing him out the door by his back while Ariella did the same with ari. "Time for the guys to go."

Tony smirked turning around. "Why? Need girl time to talk or have a pillow fight?" Ziva turned him around again.

"You're disgusting," she was about to shut the door when he grabbed her by the arm and bent down to swing her over his shoulder. He heard Tali and Ariella yelling at him to bring her back. He even heard Ariella say he needed to share Ziva.

He just smiled and yelled over the shoulder he wasn't restraining Ziva to who was closer to escaping.

"Sorry ladies, I'll have her back soon don't worry too much about us. I promise we wont do anything illegal. Just spend time together," he shot a DiNozzo smile there way hoping to charm them but found out neither of them were even listening or watching anymore.

When they got outside tony finally put Ziva down to hold her hand she took it and they walked. Ziva wasn't paying attention to where they were walking and tony had never been to DC so they had no idea how they ended up at a lake much like the one in the forest they slept in but this one was closer and had a mysterious vibe to it that drew the two of them to it.

They sat on the sand wrapped in each others arms the only noise was the crickets chirping and owls hooting. The quiet was comforting so neither wanted to say something that ruined it so they were left to there thoughts.

Tony looked over to Ziva who was to his left and she looked up at the same time. Without any hesitation they leaned towards each to lock there lips in a heated kiss.

Tony moved his hands up to her hair and she moved hers to his neck. He pulled her closer to him and she moved to his lap straddling him, there lips never leaving each other.

He moved his hands to rest close to her butt like when they kissed before, soon they had to break for air. They rested there foreheads against each other and looked deep into each others eyes before diving into another kiss again.

This one was slower as if they were savoring it until tony's phone rang. He had intended to answer it but it rang three more times in a total of one minute so they reluctantly parted there lips and tony answered the phone annoyed.

"This better be damn important," he growled without looking at the caller ID. In this time Ziva had moved her kiss from his lips to his neck making him grow breathless and forming a bulge in his pants.

"Hey tony sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing with Ziva I don't want to know but someone just dropped by for you. Said she had moved to DC cause her dad got transferred,"

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Ziva moving his hands closer to her butt.

"Yeah Tim what's your point?" he practically moaned out.

"It was Jeanne." either tony stiffened under Ziva or she heard that the name was in fact a womans because she stopped kissing his neck and pulled back to look at him raising her eyebrows at him.

"Tell her I died or something. She's freaking psycho," tim laughed sarcastically.

"You don't think I know that? She climbed through my bedroom window to get in your room. Shes not psycho she's an obsessed stalker tony. You need to like get rid of her,"

"You sound like you want me to kill her," tim groaned. "Someone's at the door. I swear to god if its Jeanne I'm going to track your cell phone and tell her where you are. Maybe if she see's together she'll get it through her twisted little head that you two weren't meant to be,"

"Yeah," he hung up before tim could tell him who was at the door. He saw the look Ziva gave him and knew he had some explaining to do.

"At my old school there was this girl Jeanne. She was completely obsessed with me. She's our age and I don't have the slightest clue as to why she is obsessed with me. I've probably said like a total of twenty words to her and she thinks were soul mates. I'm sorry Zee,"

Much to tony's surprise Ziva started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so fuuny Ziva?" once she stopped laughing she answered tony.

"I just think its funny that you are apologizing that someone is stalking you. It's sweet though," she pecked him on the lips.

"My psycho stalker just moved here and you just give me a quick peck? C'mon Ziva I need a reward for being so sweet," tony suggested.

Ziva smirked then got up slowly before holding her hand out for tony to grab. Instead of pulling himself up he pulled her down onto him. There breathing slowed and they locked lips again.

When it started raining neither noticed and they continued there long romantic kiss until there lungs almost gave out from lack of air.

"we should get back tony, we have school tomorrow and we don't know where we are," tony nodded and he and Ziva walked hand in hand until after thirty minutes they found there way home.

They parted with a quick kiss with all they muster but it wasn't much considering they were freezing from the cold.

When both parties walked into there respective houses they jumped into steaming showers and they quickly dressed into there warmest pajama's before turning in for the night.

Ziva woke up at 5 am sharp to take her run. She ran for a half hour, came home, showered, and got ready for school. Her and Ari switched turns each day on who would drive Tali considering they both rode mototrcycles and Tali was too young to drive one.

Today was no different except Tali and Ariella were awake at 5:30 when she got home from her run. Usually Tali slept until 6-6:15. She never needed to do much to make herself look presentable.

Ziva hopped in the shower and when she got out Tali got in, Ariella said she took one the night before and didn't need one then started straightening her hair.

Ziva blow dried her hair before pulling on jeans and a yellow shirt. She grabbed her bags and went downstairs to find some breakfast.

By the time she finished Ariella had already left for her school which was a half hour away and Ari had joined her.

Tali walked down the steps twenty minutes later wearing a pink shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was straight and she was wearing liitle make up.

"Tali, can you eat fast? We have to leave in fifteen minutes if we don't want to get stuck behind the buses again," Tali nodded and ate quickly brushing her teeth hastily before hopping on the back of Ziva's motorcycle.

Ziva wanted the day to go as fast as possible. When she was trying to fall asleep she had been told the three of them plus Abby were going dress shopping and if she blew them off to be with tony she would have to sleep on a couch in the living room right outside Michael's room.

Ziva agreed in a heartbeat.

She dreaded shopping with Tali and Ariella and she doubted Abby was any better. They would make her try on dresses for hours on end.

She was not looking forward to dress shopping but as much as she hated shopping she hated Michael way more so she agreed to go with them.

It's not like she cared what her dress looked like anyways. She already had a date and a boyfriend so why would she need to impress anyone right?

She would never voice that out loud because she would get slapped silly by Ariella and Tali. Ariella almost slapped her that morning when she saw the make up she put on: an eyeshadow a fraction of a shade lighter than her skin and clear lipgloss.

She had no idea why Ariella didn't go to her school now but if she remembered correctly Ariella had said they might transfer when all of them were talking in Ziva's room.

Ziva, Tali and Ari walked to there lockers together like they did every morning. They walked Tali to her hallway then Ziva and Ari walked to Ziva's hallway then Ari walked to his.

He refused to let them walk alone for god knows what reason even though he knew Ziva would walk with Tali and could defend herself and tail without any problems whatsoever.

When Ziva got to her homeroom there was only on other person in the room and it wasn't who she would have liked it to be.

It wasn't the teacher or tony, it was Michael. Of all her luck Michael had to be the one in the room. Of course. She slipped into her usual seat by the window and took out her book to begin reading like she did every morning pretending not to notice Michael as he had so obviously noticed her.

Michael moved over to the seat tony sat in, Ziva didn't need to look up for her to know he was there. She just continued reading her book and ignoring Rivkin.

"Hey Ziva, how've you been? You look good," Michael said nervously.

"That's tony's seat," was her only response.

Michael looked around. "I don't see him anywhere, do you? I don't think he'll mind if I sat here until he got here. Just two old friends catching up,"

"we're not friends Michael. You tried to rap me. **Go away**,"

"I did not! I only kissed you! It was just a kiss!"

Ziva sarcastically laughed. "It was not just a kiss, you were in the process of taking my shirt off. If Ari hadn't come around the corner when he did you would have raped me! Stay the hell away from me, my family and my friends!"

Rivkin knew the tome of voice she was starting to use. She was really pissed. A pissed Ziva was one that hurt you and when she hurt you it hurt for a long time.

Instead of pressuring her even more he gathered his things to move back to where he was sitting but not before whispering in her ear, "We'll finish this conversation in private,"

"You'll never get me in private," Ziva spat.

Almost instantly after Michael put his butt in his own chair tony came in the room.

"Hey," he kissed her on the cheek before sitting down next to her. "I was thinking we could hang out after school today,"

"I wish. Your sister, my sister Ariella and me are going dress shopping. It's not going to be fun. More like the worst 5,000 hours of my life,"

Tony chuckled. "You need a dress Zee, it's homecoming you cant go in sweats," Ziva stuck her tongue out at him instead of using words.

Rivkin watched them laughing and talking from behind his book trying not to gag. He did not notice when a girl snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

She looked at where he was watching and suppressed her own throw up. Michael looked up at her. She wasn't that bad looking.

"You think it's repulsive too?" she asked pointing to tony and Ziva who were flirting to no end. Michael nodded.

"Trust me its wore if you know one of them on an intimite level," he faked a gag. She covered her mouth so as to not make her presence known to the couple by the window.

"I know the other one, not on an intimate level, I wish," she sighed. He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Michael,"

"Jeanne," she shook his hand and sat in the chair next to him. "I'm new here."

"Me too,"

"We should start a club," Michael laughed.

"Seeing that both of us are new and don't know anyone but that couple over there that would be oblivious if a meteor crashed two inches away from them, would you like to join me at homecoming. As a friend if nothing else," he added for good measure. He didn't want to sit home while everyone was at homecoming even Ari was going.

Given he was taking Ariella as a friend and they were probably going to go there separate ways within the first few minutes he was going to walk in with an attractive girl attached to his arm.

She smiled at him and answered, "Yes,"

Thus the evil couple was born.

After tony got over his anger that he and Jeanne shared almost every class he remembered he and Ziva did too and she calmed him down some.

She almost smiled at how much he was overreacting until she realized the she and Michael had every single class together. Even there elective and language the only two classes she didn't have with tony.

She took photography and Japanese while he took Italian and auto shop.

Despite what she thought would be the worst two classes in her life Michael had no chance to even talk to her so she didn't have to even acknowledge his presence.

The rest of the day was uneventful until lunch. That was not the highlight of everyone's day. More like it was so low it didn't even get to be called the lowlight cause it was so commotion-filled.

When they all got in the cafeteria they sat at the table they sat at last Friday. About five minutes after they sat down tali's date to homecoming Jeff DiGee tried to sit with them. He didn't get very far.

Ziva say him walking over out of the corner of her eye and muttered something in Hebrew that made Tali sink in her chair and ari smirk.

He was about to sit on the right side of Tali when Ari stood up and stood in front of him blocking his way.

"What do you think you're doing Jeff?" Ari cocked his head to the side much like Ziva had yesterday when they were talking and she got confused.

"Sitting next to Tali?" he tried to move next to Tali and Ari blocked his path again. "Hey man what are you? Her bodyguard? Lemme sit dude!" Ziva laughed in a very unnerving way that made tony want to move away from her and Ari followed suit.

Poor Tali sunk even lower into the seat trying to make herself invisible instead of adding to the scene that would most likely be forming considering it was Ari _and_ Ziva. They weren't a good combination.

Like Ziva and driving.

Or Ari and ignorant people.

Neither were good combinations if you wanted to get out without bodily harm.

Tony caught her face and sent her an apologetic smile while trying to get Ziva to calm down and not threatanj anyone. So far so good.

Suddenly Tali got an idea. She turned to face Abby and spoke aloud to get the conversation off of her and jeff.

"Abby have you told them who _you're_ going to the dance with?" Abby glared at Tali then saw everyone was looking at her.

"Seth Graham," she mumbled out. Tony and tim looked confused while Ari and Ziva looked shocked and a little worried.

"The senior Seth Graham?" at the word senior tony and tim lowered there eyes like the protective older brothers they were while Abby nodded barely enough for them to see.

"Abby! He got suspended six times last year!" tony and tim's eyes widened and Tali relaxed knowing her job was done but then stiffened when she realized that Abby would get payback. In the little amount of time they spent together.

"Abby you can't go to homecoming with this guy!" tony almost shouted. By now jeff had sunk into the chair next to Tali and they were sitting a little too close for comfort but no one seemed to notice.

"Oh my God…" Ziva said almost breathlessly unable to blink. Everyone followed her gaze and there mouths almost dropped open at the sight of Jeanne and Rivkin sitting together. _Together, together._

By the time they had gotten over there shock the five minute bell rang and they hurried to eat whatever they could so they didn't starve the rest of the day.

After school the girls went home then took one of Ziva's older cars to the mall much to Ziva's displeasure. To make it worse she couldn't drive and get them 'lost.'

When they got to the mall everyone had to psysically drag Ziva into a dress shop. Ziva sat down while they threw dresses everywhere and almost destroyed the whole shop. After five minutes they had the store to themselves because customers were getting annoyed with them.

Eventually Ariella pushed Ziva up and led her into the dressing room because they wanted her to try the dresses first because she needed there help deciding apparently.

The first three she put on were vetoed immediately. The next to were put in the maybe pile. One was black the other pink. Ziva didn't want to wear pink but they liked the pink better than the black so if the last one didn't look good on her she _had_ to wear the pink.

That was going to really upset her.

She looked at the last dress. It was a dark scarlet red, it stopped two inches below her butt and was silk. It was tight around her chest, flared out then was tight again where it ended.

She looked in the mirror before stepping out of the dressing room and had to admit she looked pretty good. She stepped out and she almost laughed at the expressions on everyone's faces. They obviously liked it as much as she did probably more.

"Sold!" they all declared at the same time. Ziva smiled her first genuine smile since the dress shopping started.e

She changed and sat down not paying attention when Abby Tali and Ariella changed just glad her dress shopping was over and done with.

When everyone was finished and paid they left the store. Ziva was about to walk to the parking lot when all three of them screamed her name.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"We still need shoes and jewelry…" Ziva groaned and they dragged her towards the next store_._

**please review!you guys are good with that though.:)thanksss.**

* * *

* * *


	19. Who is Kate Todd?

**dedicated to HMG200 for continually asking for Kari in here.:)**

When they finally finished shopping three hours later and got back to the Gibbs' house after dropping there clothes off in the respective places Ziva collapsed on the couch in the living room.

"I am never going shopping with you three again. I would rather go with someone that had a bomb strapped to there chest. I mean who takes three hours to but a dress shoes and some jewelry?" Ziva complained.

The other three just laughed and tim walked in with tony slightly behind. They were both carrying food, drinks and school books.

Everyone else groaned. Ariella pulled her books out from her school bag and followed suit. They didn't get much homework done considering tony wouldn't stop complaining that he would have to wait until Friday to see Ziva's homecoming dress.

"It's not fair though I mean what if you guys purposely picked out an ugly dress for her. I wont know until before we leave,"

Abby smiled wickedly at him, "Would I _really_ do that tony?" she feigned innocence. Tony just glared at her and opened his mouth to respond when the doorbell rang.

Tim groaned "I swear to god tony if it's Jeanne I'm making you file a restraining order against her. She is psycho,"

Ariella got up, "I'll get it,"

Ariella walked over to the door and opened it to find a police officer talking into his radio standing on the porch.

"Can I help you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find someone that lives in that house?" he pointed to the David household.

"Uh, I do. Why?" she asked growing uneasy. She could think of a million reasons why someone would want to know and none of them were pleasant to say the least.

"Someone by the name of Ari Haswari was in a motorcycle accident I am sorry to tell you. He is currently at the University of Monroe Hospital. He was brought in a half hour ago with a girl by the name of Kate Todd. You know her?" Ariella shook her head trying to rid it of bad thoughts in the process.

"No but he's not my brother. My house burnt down and I live there. I can go and get his sisters if you want me to Officer…"

"Preket and that would be very helpful thank you," she gave a stiff nod before walking back into the house to find everyone laughing at tony trying to lick some of his ice cream off of his nose.

They all looked up when Ariella entered the room.

They saw the look on her face and read it wrong thinking it meant Jeanne showed up again. Tim and tony groaned loudly.

"Did you get rid of her?" tony asked trying not to sound bitter.

"It wasn't Jeanne," she nodded to Ziva's questioning glance and motioned her head towards the door. Ziva stood up and dragged Tali with her.

"What's wrong Zee?" Tali asked.

"We're about to find out Tali," she ushered her younger sister to the front door and they stepped out onto the porch. They both immediately stiffened when they saw the uniform knowing it could never be good news.

"Sisters of Ari Haswari?" he questioned. Tali gulped as if she'd been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar and Ziva nodded a lump forming in her throat.

"I am sorry to say he was in a motorcycle accident, he is at UNI hospital if you want to go see him after I ask you some questions,"

Tali bit back tears while Ziva blikned them away trying to remain strong for her sister.

"Do you know where your brother was going?"

"No,"

"Do you know who he was meeting?"

"No,"

"Do you know who Kate Todd is and how we can get in touch with her parents?"

"no and No," Ziva said getting annoyed.

The officer could tell she was getting annoyed some things down in his notebook and said some things into the radio before turning back to the duo.

"You're free to go see your brother,"

With that they sped off without telling anyone else where they were going r what was going on. They left that for Ariella.

All they cared about was there protecting older brother and making sure he could protect for another day.

* * *

**i know its like a fourth of the size of the other chapter sorry bout that but most of the other ones will never bee THAT long.**

**& im really dissapointed with reviews.i only got like three or four for the FOUR THOUSAND + chapter.i mean come one something to work with here. my best reviewers will get the next chapter dedicated rto them.:)**

* * *


	20. Even Eli Can't Handle That

**a/n:sorry it took a while. but im not going to ran about the lack of reviews in this story because you guys review unlike my readers of my other were ZERO reviews last chapter.:/ there were quite a few for this one. now im not saying i would hate to have more but i have a good amount, keep it up.:D**

After pestering it out of Ariella who was at the door and what was going on they raced out the door to go to the hospital.

When they got there Ariella went up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Ari David," the nurse looked up from where she was typing and looked at the four teenagers standing before her.

She gave them the once over before telling her where to find him. "Room 303, just down this hall all the way on the end, left side,"

"Thanks," Ariella yelled over her back as she was already running down the hall to Ari's room. When she got to the door she paused causing everyone behind her to bump into each other from the sudden stop. When she worked up enough courage to open the door what she saw inside was deffinetly not what she expected.

* * *

When she opened the door Ari was laying on his bed eyes wide open stroking the hair of a girl that looked tony and Ziva's age who laid in between his legs her head resting on his chest.

Her eyes were closed peacefully and the only thing that upset her image was the bandage covering half of her forehead and the cast on her arm. Ari had a similar bandage on his forhead too and his cast was on his leg instead of his arm.

Ziva and Tali were in the corner of the room talking quietly amongst themselves but they managed to pick up part of the conversation.

"I'm just saying how are we supposed to find her parents if he won't tell us where she lives, her parents name or a phone number?" Ziva complained.

"I don't know a phone book?"

"Oh yes because it is raining phone books Tali!"

Everyone laughed at the two sisters fighting, they never fought and it was hilarious when they did. It wasn't so much as fighting but sarcastic remarks back and forth more on Ziva's part though.

"How about we wait until she wakes up give her the phone and tell _her_ to call her parents,"

"Gee why didn't I think of that? I just think they'll want to know before that," the rest of the hospital visit was uneventful. Kate slept through the night so no one could get a hold of her parents and Ari wouldn't let anyone wake her.

Ari and kate were fine, they were hit when a car ran a red light so it wasn't like anyone was out to get them or something like that.

After a few hours they all got kicked out because the doctor said Ari needed to rest and they were keeping the two overnight just to be sure.

They all went back to the Gibbs' house because no one wanted to face Eli, they didn't know if he was home but you could never be sure.

They finished there homework with not as much enthusiasm before but they were mostly relieved.

They were watching TV and everyone was nodding off when there was a knock on the door. No one wanted to get it since the last time they opened the door it was a cop but after a few seconds the knocking agitated Ziva and she got up to answer it.

"Can I help you?" she asked groggily, not looking to see who was at the door.

"Yeah uh Ziva eli says it's time to come home he wanted me to come get you and Tali. Do you know where ari is?" Michael asked.

She ignored his question and walked back into the house shutting the door in Michael's face.

She sat back down next to Tony laying her head in his lap. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Michael. I have to go home and so does Tali, Ariella probably too though he didn't say anything. My dad is looking for Ari too," Tali gathered her things and Ziva's seeing as Ziva hadn't moved yet.

She fell asleep yet again. Tony didn't even bother trying to wake her. He scooped her up bridal style as if it was no big deal.

Tali opened the door for them and they walked right past Michael who was sitting on the steps waiting for them to come out.

"I can take her if you want," Michael suggested. Tony snorted in response then chuckled.

"Yeah I don't think so," they walked into the david household and tony and Tali walked up the steps with a dead asleep Ziva in his arms.

He placed her in his bed and said goodbye to Tali as he walked out and said hello to Ariella as she walked in carrying her bags sprinting up the steps for who knows what reason.

No one, not even eli tried waking her for dinner, even he couldn't handle that.

* * *

**next chapter is prom.:D**


	21. No Touching Aloud

****

a/n:sorry for the delay....last chapter i got one review by pm & that was it. what happened.? when i said i was happy with the reviews i meant the amount i was getting each chapter not for the rest of this story. i need to know people are reading so its not ten years between by something people.

**if you dont gimme at least 5-7 reviews per chapter i will make my one shot Concrete Angel the last chapter of this story. if that doesnt scare you into reviewing then idk what will. obviously if i dont get reviews then you havent read Concrete Angel by yours truly & if you havent you need to go do so, so that my threat will carry its full weight.**

Despite the motorcycle accident and the unexpected move the week was uneventful, that is except for tony almost getting in a fight because someone hit on Ziva.

Before the kids knew it, it was homecoming day and no one in the whole school was happier than Abby. Except maybe Tali. None of there older siblings were happy about there prom date choice but they figured they could stay close enough to warn the older boys to keep there hands to themselves.

Abby, Tali, Ariella and Ziva got ready at the Ziva's while Tim and Tony got ready at the Gibbs'. Ari decided not to go and spend time with the girl he would tell them zero about. Ariella was going with McGee instead.

While Ziva was mercifully trying to curl Ariella's hair with little success. Tali took the curling iron from her and began to fix Ziva's mess that she had made of Ariella's hair.

Ziva sat on the bed and slipped on her shoes before looking directly at Abby and Tali.

"Look you two," she waited until she had there attention "just because we didn't ban you from going to homecoming with them doesn't mean we approve of your _interesting_ choices. You even try to go anywhere where none of us can see you I will not hesitate to castrate them, you understand?"

They nodded meekly understanding Ziva's threat was not an empty one. She smiled widely knowing the two of them fully understood she was not kidding.

Ziva stood, paced and tapped her foot impatiently to show she was annoyed with how long they were taking to get dressed. She looked at the three of them, they looked perfectly fine and didn't need to do anything else to make themselves look better in her opinion.

She sighed loudly and walked into the bathroom. When she walked back the three girls were standing by the door tapping there feet mimicking Ziva.

"What took you so long Ziva?" Tali teased. Ziva smirked before walking out the door, the other three followed. Tony and tim were waiting outside. Tony was leaning on the hood of the car grinning while tim sat in the other car in the passenger seat grinning at abby's date sat in the backseat squirming uncomfortably.

Tali's date was in tony's car. Ziva and Ariella smiled while Tali and Abby shared a spared nervous glance before the four of them got in there respective cars.

Ziva and Tali joined tony and tali's date while Abby and Ariella got in the car with McGee and abby's date. Tali slid in next to Jeff murmuring in his ear.

"I'm sorry," Ziva and tony watched from the rearview mirror as Jeff placed his arm on Tali's leg. Ziva narrowed her eyes while tony spoke up.

"Hey lover boy hands to yourself," jeff immediately withdrew his hand back to his own lap looking afraid of what would possibly happen to him if he didn't obey there commands.

* * *

Seth leaned over and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek letting his lips linger for a few moments. McGee saw this and was about to saw something when Ariella beat him to it.

"Hey! I gotta drive here, don't make me puke unless you want me to crash this car. Lips stay on your face buddy," seth growled and began to pull away. Before he did all the way Abby whispered in his ear,

"I really am sorry for this," he nodded before scooting a little farther away from her so as to try to get the two in the front seat on his good side. Ariella rolled her eyes while tim pretended not to notice. Abby gave him an apologetic look. The car ride was silent until they got to the school.

* * *

The two cars parked next to each other and when the car was off the four backseat passengers were out of the car faster than you could imagine. They disappeared into the crowd before anyone could see where they had gone.

Tony went to run ahead to find them but Ziva grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Behave tony," he grunted in response and Ariella dragged the pair to where tim was standing near the entrance.

They walked into the gym of the school and walked over to a table that had a nice view, that is a view of Tali and Abby dancing with their dates.

Ziva watched as tali's date slipped his hands below her waist to her butt a few times butt Tali moved his hands back up to his waist. After watching it five times Ziva decided to interfere.

"I'm going in," she nodded towards where Tali was moving jeff's hands back to her waist and everyone encouraged her to do so fastly.

She walked over to where Tali and jeff were dancing and tapped Tali on the shoulder. She spun around trying to look angry but Ziva could see the silent relief in her eyes.

"We have had an emergency at home and I need to take Tali," she didn't even bat an eye before she took Tali away and walked out to the car where everyone except tony and Abby.

Ziva walked Tali to the car and then she walked back into the gym to find Abby and tony.

It wasn't that hard considering they were the only one's yelling.

"You touch her one more time and I swear to god I will kill you," tony growled.

"Yo, dude relax," seth pushed Abby toward tony and he moved her behind him. Tony was about to advance on seth when he felt someone pulling him backwards.

He turned around to find Ziva pulling him and Abby towards the exit.

"I wasn't really going to kill him," tony said slipping his arm around Ziva's shoulders while she slipped hers around his waist.

"I highly doubt that," Ziva smirked.

From behind them they could hear seth yelling to Tony, "Hey! How come you can touch your date but I cant? That's not fair man!"

* * *

**review pwease.:D**

* * *


	22. More Than Just a Little

**a/n:sorry it took forever.i started school on tuesday so my updates are going to be really bout that but nothing i can do bout it since i have cheering practice everyday.i know it tuesday i have it 6-8. & 8 is when NCIS is conflict happened to me with volleyball too.i was not pleased.**

**i do not own the song in goes to Sinatra & the song is called A Little in Love or something like that of your wondering.**

* * *

The car ride back to the house was silent. They were all going to the David's because eli was out of town on a conference and no one knew where Leah was half the time, even her daughter.

When they pulled up Abby and Tali jumped out the car and made a beeline for tali's shared room. They made it halfway up the steps when Ziva called them back down.

"Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you are going?" Ziva called up to them. They walked back down the stairs reluctantly hanging there heads low. When they got to the bottom Tali looked up to speak.

"Uh, we were just exercising," Ziva eyed them suspiously and Tali could tell she didn't believe her, it was a bad lie but she didn't say anything about it.

She motioned for them to come towards he with her fingers and they obediently did as they were told, or motioned to do. Ziva walked into the "kid room," where everyone else was already situated and smiled when she saw that she and tony hadn't cleaned up there pillows and blankets from nights previous and no one else had bothered to. He eyed them and waggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Ziva to roll her eyes. The others looked on confused until Ziva spun around to see Tali and Abby trying to sneak out of the room.

"Get back here!" Ziva yelled. The turned around, sheepish looks on there faces and sulked over to the couch. The four older kids stood up facing them with there arms crossed. They both gulped visibly and tried there best to lok innocent, Ziva was about to open her mouth to yell at them to how they could have gotten raped when two people came gliding into the room.

Ari and kate stopped talking and laughing the second that they saw the serious expression's on the four kids and the scared one's on two. His face got serious before he asked,

"What happened?" Ziva feigned shock when she replied.

"What Ari no introductions?" she smirked at him and he glared at her before he answered again through a smile that only Ziva and Tali could tell was fake.

"This is Caitlin Todd, Caitlin these are my half sisters Tali and Ziva and our family friend Ariella, and these are our neighbor's tony tim and Abby," he pointed to the respective person as he said there name so she wouldn't get confused and they nodded to her in response.

"So what happened?" Tali ignored the question and looked directly at kate.

"So Caitlin, can I call you Kate?" she nodded so Tali continued "Where do you live?" before she had the chance to answer Ari interrupted.

"Nice try Tali," he turned to Ziva "You mind telling me why you look like your going to rip there heads off?"

Ziva snorted "They pretty much got themselves raped, well I don't know about Abby cause we couldn't see her and we could barely see Tali from where we were trying to make sure they didn't get killed or raped,"

This got Tali mad, "We don't need babysitters Ziva, we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves! You don't need to hover over us like the teacher with the ruler between people dancing in movies. I could have left if I wanted which I didn't want!"

"Oh really? You looked pretty relieved when I took you from him and his lingering hands! And as for you being able to take care of yourself and leaving when you wanted do you honestly think you would be able to fight off someone a good hundred pounds heavier and five inches taller than you if he tried to force sex on you? I doubt you could even fight off someone your age Tali!"

"That's not all every guy wants! Just because Mi-" Ari and Ziva both glared at her daring her to talk, she covered quickly hoping no one caught the beginning of the name "-y date kept putting his hands on my ass doesn't mean he was planning on raping me!"

"Can you read minds Tali? You don't know what there planning!" she walked calmly out of the room and into the living room in a state of shock and sat on the couch staring into space.

"What the hell was that about?" Ziva could hear tony's voice asking from the 'kid room' but she didn't comprehend what he was asking. She was so out of it that she didn't feel the couch dip with her unexpected visitor.

* * *

Tony was furious, he had no idea what had happened to Ziva that had scarred her so badly but he had a feeling that Tali and Ari had somewhat of an idea. Problem was neither of them would tell him anything. Tali looked like she wanted to but she had stated several times that she didn't know the whole story and tony believed her.

Tony was trying to out glare Ari into telling him to no avail, Ari wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at kate and it almost looked like they were having there own conversation but only in mute and telepathically.

Frustrated and fed up tony walked out of the room to go find Ziva, prompting Ari and tali to chase after him but he was already running toward the voice that he distinguished as Michael's coming from the living room.

"C'mon Ziva, you know you want to,"

"Michael get away from me," at least she was out of her state of shock. That feeling of happiness that she was feeling slightly better was erased by tony's rage for killing Michael for whatever he was trying to do. He rounded to corner and walked into the living room where he heard Michael and Ziva's voice.

What he saw made him want to kill someone, that person being Michael. Michael had Ziva pinned on the couch with her hands above her head so she couldn't fight him off and he was sitting on her legs straddling her so she couldn't kick him, but tony could see that wasn't stopping her as she tried to move her legs out from under him.

Tony ran forward and yanked the unsuspecting Michael from behind pulling him off Ziva and onto the ground. Tony moved around so he was between Ziva and Michael before he yanked Michael up by his shirt getting in his face.

"You go near her again so help me God you will be begging me to kill you because I'll put you through so much pain," as if to prove his point tony placed a well rounded kick to Michael's knee and a punch to the head. He released his grip from his shirt and he crumbled to the ground. Tony gave him a final kick to the stomach before turning around to face Ziva.

He knelt in front of her concern laced in his voice and his eyes "Are you okay?" she nodded and tony pulled her towards himself pulling her into a standing position with him before he wrapped her in a hug and she hugged him back tighter. She buried her head in his chest and he nuzzled the hair that was hanging by her neck.

After a few minutes tony started to hum and sway his hips prompting Ziva to follow his lead. Ari and Tali looked at them from around the corner.

"If that was anyone else she would have murdered us!" Tali exclaimed.

"If it was anyone else yes she would have but it wasn't and she calmed down almost instantly, he's a special one," Tali nodded at Ari's words and the two of them walked back into the 'kid room' to tell everyone that everything was fine.

* * *

Ziva smiled broadly as tony spun her around before he began singing the wrods to the tune he was humming.

"_We've always thought we were only fooling,_

_But look at us now at least a little in love."_

He picked her up by the waist hugging her closer to him and spun the two of them in a quick circle before placing her down and continuing dancing and in tony's case, singing.

"_We've always said our heads were ruling, _

_And I don't know how but here we are._

_This I'll admit is a fine how-do-you-do,_

_But this might be an I-discover-I'm-for-you."_

Ziva smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest as they slowed there dancing to just rocking back and forth as tony finished the end of his song whispering in Ziva's ear as if the words were meant to be only for her.

"_And just as sure that it's more than fooling._

_It's quite a lot more than just a little in love."_

* * *

**so what did ya think.? i liked the ending the best but i had a lotta fun writing the screaming match between tali and ziva.:D**

**reviews make me type faster in most cases.**


	23. Drunk Ziva's Let Secrets Slip

**Sorry for such a long wait but this is how my updates are going to be now because of school & cheering & all the clubs my mom signed me up mom is gayyyy.**

**disclaimer:i do not own NCIS or it's all belongs to those people at CBS who i hate.**

Ziva smiled as Tony finished his singing of some song she had never heard of. She looked up at him at him and realized how in a matter of seconds that he had gotten her mind of Michael. She instantly felt guilty that he didn't know the whole story, then she looked at where Michael was slumped against the wall and thought it was for the best.

Tony was grinning like an idiot for reasons Ziva didn't know. She tilted her head to the side and Tony bit his lip to keep from calling her cute. He didn't think she would like to be associated with the word cute. He just smiled at her and opened his mouth to start singing another song when Ari ran into the room with Kate, Tim and Abby behind him.

"Party's over. Dad's home early, they gotta go Ziva," she nodded and led Tony down the hallway the opposite direction of the way Ari was leading everyone out the back door and she ignored the looks Ari was giving her.

Ziva walked into a closet at the end of the hall and moved aside some coats revealing another hallway.

"Hey Ziva, are we going to end up in a mythical world where animals talk and we have to defeat the witch of the winter and save a lion but then he dies but he's not really dead and we save this whole mythical world and become king and queen of the world?" Ziva turned around in her spot to give Tony a look.

"It's a movie Ziva. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Four orphans walk into a wardrobe and it brings them to a mythical world. Do you ever watch movies Ziva?"

"Not really. I don't understand movies, they are always the same and very predictable. I don't understand the point of them, I like books better."

Tony looked at Ziva's retreating figure shocked that she didn't watch movies. "We're going to have to change that now aren't we? One day we'll watch movies all day. I've seen all the best movies, no need to worry you have a movie God with you now,"

Ziva chuckled "Of course I do Tony. Now come on walk faster unless you want to sit in this hallway all night," Tony obliged and caught up with her slipping his hand into hers and entwining there fingers. Not two weeks ago Ziva would have snapped the persons fingers off but know she didn't even look back; she squeezed Tony's hand and he squeezed back.

When they turned into a room that looked like it could possibly lead outside Tony stopped walking, Ziva tried to keep walking but Tony pulled her back next to him. She looked up at him a tad annoyed by what Tony could tell.

"What Tony?"

"Where are we going Ziva?"

She smiled the Grinch smile at him "Out, to have fun. I need to have fun, I am too stressed. Now can we go?" Tony guessed that was all he could get out of her and nodded. She smiled and started dragging him towards the door in the room that he could now clearly tell led to the woods in the back of there houses. They were about to step outside when Tony noticed a bag on the floor with a _Z on one of the side pockets. He looked at it and guessed it was old and hadn't been touched in a while but it looked full. _

_Ziva had stepped back inside once she realized Tony hadn't followed her out the door. He looked up at then back at the bag and back at her again. "That a bag for in case you want to runaway?"_

_She nodded and Tony felt a more than slight pull at his heart that came with the thought that one night she could just leave and he would have no clue if he would ever see her again. Ziva seemed to sense his unease so she game up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back breathing in his scent._

"_Do not worry my love I am not going anywhere. That bag was packed some time ago and I haven't even thought about using it in along time especially not now that I would be leaving someone behind,"_

_Tony spun around in her arms to face her pulling her even closer to him, burying his face in her hair. Without pulling his head away from her hair he mumbled a reply to her._

"_You go anywhere Ziva and I'll follow you there. No matter where you go I'm right there with you baby you got that?" she smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking out the door again making sure Tony followed her this time, he did._

_They walked a little deeper in the woods before Ziva turned around again and stuck her hand in Tony's pocket making him squirm and cough loudly. Ziva smirked and grabbed the keys from his pocket she pulled her hand from his pocket but drew her hand across his groin just because she loved to see him squirm. He coughed again and Ziva smirked._

_They continued walking in the woods and Tony swore they were walking in circles, he was about to prove his point by putting something on a tree then waiting until they passed it again to say 'I told you so' but they exited the woods._

"_Finally! I thought you were going to get us lost in there Ziva.. I mean not that I don't trust you to not get us lost in the woods at," he checked his phone for the time "11 o clock at night but it is dark and we seemed like we were going in circles."_

_Ziva laughed from beside him and Tony looked at while she continued laughing "We were walking in circles Tony, I wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure that out but it took too long. I got bored. You are not very smart Tony," Tony snorted and Ziva raised her eyebrows._

"_Pssh, I knew that we were going in circles I was just playing along cause I thought that you would get mad if I stated that we were going in circles and you didn't know, therefore I would be smarter than you Zee-vah,"_

_Ziva just nodded her head pretending to agree before walking to Tony's car she slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on. She looked to her right fully expecting to see Tony sitting there but found he was standing outside of the car with his hands in his pockets. She rolled down the passenger window and he bent down to her level sticking his head slightly in the car._

"_Get in the car Tony," Ziva told Tony._

"_I am not getting in the car with you Ziva, you drive like a crazy maniac I don't understand how any agrees to get in the car with you let alone how you got your license. Did you cheat or did you just threaten your driving teacher?"_

"_Very funny Tony, just get in, I promise I will follow all of the driving laws. Plus you don't know where the party is," she tried rationalizing. Tony seemed to perk up at the thought of a party and seemingly reluctantly stepped into the car. He pulled his seat belt as tight as it would go and gripped the 'oh shit' bar as he had deemed it when they went to get bagels._

_She smiled and pulled out of the driveway purposefully driving as slow as possible and taking the long way to get the house where the party was. When they came to a speed bump Tony swore he saw a turtle pass them. Thirty minutes later they pulled up to a house where there was clearly a party. Tony looked at the street name and realized that they were three blocks away from Ziva's and his street._

"_Ziva, we drove for thirty minutes so you could drive slower than turtle's and the party was only three blocks away really, we could have walked here!" Ziva smirked before walking around the car to Tony's side leading him towards the front door halfway across the lawn Ziva slowed down her walk to a crawl like pace making Tony stand in place and tap his foot impatiently._

"_C'mon Ziva faster!" Tony complained._

"_You sure Tony? I might go like a maniac or something and make a bunch of people over," she smirked at him and he rolled his eyes._

"_Yes I am sure lets go Ziva today please," she started walking at a normal pace again. "thank you," he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. Ziva didn't bother knocking when they reached the front door she waltzed right in like she owned the place._

_Tony started to think that she possibly did. Within the first few seconds of them walking in at least three guys had come up to her asking her to dance. No one seemed to take notice of the arm Tony had around her waist and if they did they didn't seem to care._

_Ziva grabbed a beer out of a cooler and grabbed one for Tony but he grabbed a water instead, something told him that this was not going to be Ziva's last beer of the night. The two of them migrated to the back of the house where less people were but the music was twice as loud seeing as the stereo was out there. After a few minutes of sitting there a girl and a guy that looked like twins came up, Tony guessed it was there house that they were in._

"_Ziva! I was wondering when you were going to show up, I was afraid the party would never get started c'mon let's go," before Ziva could protest the girl pulled her up and led her into the more crowded part of the house. The guy took a sip of his beer and sat down next to Tony, he stuck out his hand to shake._

"_Greg,"_

"_Tony," Greg looked at Tony's water and smirked._

"_Designated driver?" he questioned. Tony looked at the water bottle he was holding and smirked back at Greg, he took a long sip of it before replying._

"_Something like that, I have a feeling Ziva goes to these parties a lot and that will not be her first beer. He could always walk home I guess, we only live three blocks away,"_

"_You live near Ziva and you hooked up with her?" he whistled. "how long have you been living here?"_

_Tony tried remembering in his head but all the dates jumbled together so he just said "Uh, three four weeks possibly," Greg whistled again and Tony chuckled._

"_What is in that water and can I have some?" Tony laughed again and looked to where Ziva had disappeared, he heard some shouting in the other room that could only be explained by someone drinking shots, possibly Ziva._

"_Was that girl your sister?" Greg nodded and rolled his eyes. They heard something break in the room over and Greg winced. "That didn't sound good, I'm guessing you aren't as fond as parties as your sister is,"_

"_I used to like them." Greg started "Sam just started to go overboard with the parties and the people. She expects me to take the blame too, sisters" before Tony could reply Ziva and Sam came stumbling into the room rambling on about something laughing at insane things. Ziva came towards Tony and tripped when she was almost to where Tony was sitting next to Greg when she tripped over air and landed on top of him._

"_Hey look it's Tony. Hi Tony! Isn't this fun Tony?" she burped a little then broke into hysterics. Tony put his hands around her waist and stood up walking her in front of him as they left the party._

"_Okay Ziva time to go home," Tony said as they walked out the door. When they were on the lawn Ziva seemed to be stumbling over everything._

"_Tony you are so nice, I should have told you about Michael right when he came. Then he wouldn't have tried again because I know you wouldn't let him," Ziva slurred not realizing that she just let a bug secret slip. Tony slid her into the passenger seat buckling her up not really thinking about what she had said. When they were on there street Tony realized she had said again._

_He looked over at her and realized she was sleeping, he would ask her about it in the morning, or late night. He pulled into his driveway not risking bringing Ziva to her house, with Eli and Rivkin there. He got out of the car and picked Ziva up carrying her up into his room._

_Jenny and Gibbs didn't even give him a second glance as he carried her in, Gibbs just nodded slightly and Tony found it ironic that his dad would approve of him carrying his drunk girlfriend into his room but he guessed his dad didn't know Ziva was drunk._

_He changed out of his clothes and put a shirt and boxers on before slipping Ziva's clothes off her and slipping one of shirts and a pair of his boxer's on her. He thought she looked the sexiest like that but tried to push that thought from his mind as he slipped her under the covers, she stirred slightly but didn't wake up._

_Tony slipped into the bed next to her and she snuggled into his back. He draped an arm over her waist and he snuggled closer to her nuzzling her neck breathing in her scent. He relished this moment because he had no clue what the next day would bring._


	24. The Rain Never Stops In DC

**wow...sorry. & thanks to ncis21,Zadok & deidi who were the ONLY people that reviewed last one's for you....**

When Tony woke up he pulled the body he was sure was lying asleep next to him closer to him only to find air and an empty bed. Immediately panicking he jumped out of bed and scanned the room looking for a sign of where she went only to hear the shower running a few seconds later.

Ten minutes later Ziva walked out of the bathroom in just a towel with her semi-wet hair hanging over one shoulder, some of the water from her hair dripping down from her hair and down her exposed arms, legs and chest.

Tony couldn't help himself he licked his lips and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her letting them travel up and down her back. Ziva gave him a peck on the neck.

"Good Morning," she said way to happy and un hung over for some that drunk the night before in Tony's opinion.

"Yeah…Morning,"

"Something wrong Tony?"

"Yeah, how aren't you hung over?" Ziva laughed a little before she picked up a cup of tea and handed it to Tony, who in turn smelt it scrunched up his face and handed it back to Ziva "What is that?"

"Jasmine Tea and Lime, it's a hangover remedy,"

"It smells like something that would give you the hangover Zee-Vah," Ziva just shook her head and began rifling through Tony's drawers. She pulled out a pair of boxers and a basketball shirt before closing it and changing into Tony's clothes.

Tony was about to change to when he remembered something Ziva said last night. He pulled her onto the bed and waited until she settled in to begin talking.

"Ziva, last night you said something about Rivkin and I gotta know, has he ever tried to force you?" Tony felt Ziva stiffen under him and that was an answer in itself. She answered nonetheless.

"Once, Ari beat him half to death I did not think that he would try again and I do not think he will. It is not something I dwell on," Tony nodded before he thought of something.

"You will tell me if he does it again right?" Ziva nodded "Good," he gave her a kiss on the head before getting up pulling Ziva with him. They walked into the kitchen where the remnants of a breakfast were and a note from his parents saying they went into work.

Ziva grabbed half a bagel and a chocolate muffin before taking a somewhat looking clean glass and filling it with orange juice seeing that she finished her tea.

Tony grabbed a half of a blueberry muffin and some cold eggs and a piece of toast and took the orange juice Ziva offered him. He led her to the family room where he thought his brother and sister would be. He was right they were in there along with Tali, Ari, Kate and Ariella.

"Hey sleepyheads," Tali greeted them when she noticed them they nodded in response "I brought you a bag, I didn't think you would really want to go home since Father is pissed, but you look pretty comfy in Tony's clothes, or underwear for that matter," Tali laughed, Ziva smirked at her.

"What is everyone doing here?" Tony piped up. He didn't mind everyone being at his house but he couldn't think of why they would be here except for Ariella and Tali maybe because Eli was an ass, but Ari and Kate that was another story. They barely knew Ari let alone Kate.

"My father thinks me and Tali and Ariella went to the library, but then he said the library was close enough to walk so he took my car keys and said locked up all of the bikes. Ariella and Tali told us to come here with them," Ari replied shrugging.

Tony nodded and sat down next to Ziva where they ate there breakfast having there own conversation while other people had there own conversations around them.

Suddenly after almost an hour of quiet talking Abby jumped up clearly happy and exclaimed,

"Lets go bowling tonight!" everyone just looked at her "C'mon guys it will be so much fun you know you want to come, please please please please pleeeeeease? We have nothing better to do, except for maybe Ari and Kate over here but it will be so much fun please?!" Tony, Tim and Tali not able to deny Abby when she was this excited over something instantly agreed. Ziva, Kate and Ari looked skeptical.

Tony saw that Ziva looked skeptical so he leaned over to whisper in her ear "What's the matter Zi, afraid I'm going to beat you?" knowing she couldn't back out because Tony would say she was chicken she reluctantly agreed causing Tony to smile.

Ziva then looked over at Ari and Kate and simply said, "If I am going you are going to," she said it almost sharply and threateningly, Tony would not want to argue with that tone, it reminded him of when his mom was mad at him.

Ari smiled before replying "Yes mother," causing Abby to squeal with happiness and excitement. Everyone laughed at her child-like excitement.

"Okay well the midnight bowling is the best and that starts at 9 so I say we leave here at around 8:40 so we wont have to wait too long for a lane. Until then feel free to do whatever you want. 1,2,3 break,"

Everyone looked at her funny wondering how she found out what time the midnight bowling started and if they would have to wait or not but it was Abby and she never failed to surprise. Eventually everyone took Abby's advice and left. Abby and Tali went up to Abby's room for girl talk, Tim and Ariella went up to Tim's room which had Tony making fun of them the whole way up. Kate and Ari just left and no one knew where they went. And Tony and Ziva of course went up to Tony's room.

Ziva grabbed her bag and went after Tony who was already half way up the steps. He waited for her to catch up and grabber her bag from her when she did. He melodramatically sagged his arm when he took hold of it pretending it was too heavy for him.

Ziva smacked him lightly in the arm and walked ahead of him into his room and plopped down on the bed. Tony walked in after and dropped her bag on the ground plopping down next to her. She rolled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her bringing her even closer to him.

"So," Tony started "What do you want to do today?"

"I do not care," Tony looked at the clock on his bedside table and was shocked that it read 1:30. He couldn't believe they slept that late.

His stomach rumbling soon became known to himself and Ziva. She smirked "Since we woke up so late and barely had anything for breakfast how about we go out for lunch?" Tony nodded eagerly in response. She chuckled and climbed off the bed.

Tony was about to complain when he realized she was getting changed. He smiled to himself and leaned in one elbow watching her rifling through her bag bending over so Tony had a nice view of her butt.

Without even turning around Ziva said to Tony "Like something you see?"

"Yeah," she turned around and winked at him before she slipped out of Tony's boxers and put on a pair or lacy underwear that Tali had packed for her.

She took Tony's shirt off and put on the bra that Tali gave her that happened to match the underwear she put in the bag. Tony became unable to control himself. He let out a soft moan and felt a bulge grow in his pants. Ziva seemed aware of what the ensemble was doing on him so she decided to torture him a little more.

Tony knew he was in trouble when Ziva walked started walking towards him with a look on her face. She got on the bed and turned Tony so he was laying directly on his back. She put one knee on other side of him then sat on him so she was straddling him.

Tony gulped before deciding to take control of the situation. He leaned up to meet his lips with hers. The kiss started slow but quickly turned passionate and Tony flipped them so he was hovering over her and he began kissing began kissing down her neck and her collarbone causing her to moan.

The moment however was ruined when Tim knocked on the door "Uh, guys we're going out to lunch in like a half hour if you want to come,"

"We're busy go away Kill Joy," Tony replied went back to kissing Ziva's neck until her moans became too loud and he had to attach his lips to hers to stop someone from realizing what they were doing. When the need for air in there lungs and brain became too great they pulled apart breathing heavy.

Ziva gave him on more loving kiss on the mouth and got out from under him going back over to her bag to get dressed. Tony looked at her weird for a few minutes before she sad anything.

"If you want to eat I suggest you get dressed Tony," she smirked as he got off the bed and made his way over to his closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark brown shirt. Ziva pulled a black zip up over her dark blue shirt before pulling her hair into a low bun, a few wisps escaping the bun framing her face.

He put a sweatshirt on over his tee shirt and grabbed his wallet before they walked downstairs to find everyone including Ari and Kate waiting for them.

"Finally!" Ariella exclaimed, "You guys took forever! What were you doing up there?" at seeing Tony's mischievous smile she shook her head "Never mind, close your mouth and spare me I do not want to know," Ariella said changing her mind. Everyone laughed before walking out the door.

Ari had gotten his car back and was driving Kate, Abby and Tali to the diner and Tony was driving Ziva, Tim and Ariella. Tony let Ari pull out first so he could follow him since he had no idea where the diner was or anything else for that matter.

Once they were on the road Tony looked back in his rearview mirror and saw Ariella and Tim having a conversation. He looked over to Ziva and smirked at her. Ziva shook her head knowing what he was about to do but Tony ignored her.

"So what's going on with you two? You seem awfully cozy back there," Tim blushed and Ariella pretended not to hear him. Ziva smacked him on the arm.

"Leave them alone Tony, it is not your business what they are or are not doing," she narrowed her eyes at him and Tony found himself a little afraid of the girl sitting next to him. He chuckled nervously and pulled up to the diner Ari had just pulled up to.

They all got out and walked in, it wasn't busy so they were seated right away, once there waiter took there order for drinks they started talking about random things, from football teams to funny memories.

Halfway through there conversations Abby looked to Kate and said "Tell us about yourself Kate,"

Kate put down her water that she was about to take a sip of so she could answer Abby "I'm a junior, my parents home school me and I live just outside of DC and I have a younger brother Cal,"

There food came then, they all ate instead of talking because they were so hungry especially Tony and Ziva. They declined the waiters offer at dessert, paid the bill and left.

On the drive home it started thundering and lightning, it was raining so hard the windshield wipers weren't doing a thing and Tony and Ari both had to drive 15 mph so they wouldn't slip off the road and that was cutting it close.

When they finally got home they were surprised to find out the power was still on in there house so Tony suggested they watch a movie. They all agreed having nothing else to do.

All the kids settled in comfortably in the living room on the Gibbs' big couch and watched _The Shawshank Redemption_. They were almost finished, specifically at the part where Andy was about to escape from the prison when the power went out the movie turning off because of it.

"Awe, c'mon that's the best part!" Tony groaned.

* * *

**reviews would be nice so i know that more than 3 people are reading my story.:D**

* * *


	25. Making Up is Easy

**a/n:i rushed this out in 20 minutes cause im leaving for vacation tomorrow & i still need to pack but i wanted to get a chapter out first.:Dim not allowed to bring my laptop my parents wont let me.. :(ill be back saturday though.**

**this chapter is for all my awesome reviewers! you gave me like 12-13 reviews thanks sooo much!maybe i should write a steamy tiva kiss every chapter?;Dbut if you gjuys did that every chapter i would love you!**

**this is also or meghan who is home with swine flu...her review made me sooo happy!thanks meghan, feel better!**

**welllll......enjoy!**

After another two hours of sitting in complete darkness because no one except Ziva offered to get up and light a candle but Tony wouldn't let her get up claiming he was too comfortable, the lights came back on and everyone sighed in relief.

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed and everyone got off the couch stretching out there sore limbs. Abby looked at her clock on her phone it read 7:30pm. Abby gasped causing everyone to look at her.

"Guys we have like an hour to get ready. Lets go ladies," Tali and Ariella got up while Kate and Ziva stayed put on the couch. Abby huffed. "Okay last time I checked you both fell under the category ladies unless you all have some secrets that you kept from us,"

Ari took his arm from around Kate's shoulders and she slowly got up. Ziva went to get up too but Tony's grip on her waist was too tight. She slumped back onto the couch and snuggled closer into him. Abby stared at them.

"Oh my God you two are not going to die if you are away from each other for an hour. It could be good for you too, its scary how much you are together," Abby told them.

Tali nodded agreeing with her "And Ziva, papa said your break is over and your training starts again tomorrow so you guys won't be around each other as much," Ziva groaned whilst walking up the steps with the girls.

Tony turned back to the TV "Now lets finish this movie," he said grinning.

------

"Abby, you are crazy I am not wearing that it is way to short and I don't wear skirts!" Ziva protested flopping down on the bed. She looked down at her jeans and top. "Besides, what is wrong with what I am wearing?" Abby just shook her head.

"If you won't wear the skirt can I at least do your makeup?" Abby pleaded giving Ziva a puppy dog look trying to let her do it.

"Abby, that doesn't work on me," Abby sighed and looked at Tali, who in turn shook her head no. Abby tried the puppy dog look on her and it worked. Tali huffed sitting in front of the mirror letting Abby do her makeup.

"If I look like a raccoon I am taking it off," Abby rolled her eyes. Kate wondered over to Abby's closet and rummaged through the various shirts and pants that were in there. All the way in the back of the closet there was a white shirt that had an intricate design of something, and it cut off right before the shoulder and flowed down before getting tight at the bottom.

Kate took it off the hanger and inspected it. "Why don't you wear this Abby, it's cute," Abby looked over from where she was applying Tali's makeup.

"It makes me look like a ghost. I'm pale enough I don't need the whiteness but I never threw it out because I thought it was pretty," she explained. Kate nodded and threw it at Ariella telling her to wear it. Ariella looked at it for a few minutes before putting it on.

They all nodded there approval so Ariella sat back on the bed next to Ziva and the two of them talked quietly in Hebrew, Tali jumping in at points. Abby became frustrated with the mystery language and told them to talk in English or not to talk at all.

When Abby had finally finished with Tali's make up Tali found the courage to open her eyes. Abby had thankfully not used her black lipstick and refrained from using too much eyeliner. Tali breathed a sigh of relief as Abby went over to her drawers and changed into black tight jeans and a bright red shirt that had a skull on the back of it. Kate and Tali put on different black shirts of Abby's that weren't as Goth or tight that Abby saved for 'special occasions' Ziva stayed in her blue shirt and skinny jeans.

Abby had decided to take Ziva's already curly hair and make more perfect ringlets. Much to everyone's amazement she did not argue and sat there quietly letting Abby do what she wanted with her hair. Since she wasn't getting any protestation from Ziva Abby tried to push her luck and picked up some black lipstick. She got within centimeters of Ziva's face when Ziva spoke up.

"Do it and die Abby," Abby decided not to push her luck. She turned off the curling iron and everyone walked down the stairs.

"Everyone ready to go?" Tony asked, when no one said otherwise he opened the door and let everyone walk out before he did locking the door on the way out. He got in his car and saw that Ari was pulling out. Tony followed.

Without looking in the back Tony said "So you two lovebirds doing anything special tonight?" his response was three girls cracking up.

Tony checked his rearview mirror to find Tali and Abby sitting in the back. He blushed sheepishly and everyone laughed harder. Soon they arrived at the bowling alley, seconds after Ari, Kate, Ariella and Tim. Tony grinned and walked over to them.

"I missed you two in the car, what did you two need privacy to do certain…things?" Tony asked grinning making Tim scowl and Ariella blush. Ziva walked over and grabbed him arm.

"Leave them alone Tony," Ziva said as she pulled him away from Tim and Ariella. He grinned wrapping his arm around her and followed everyone else into the bowling alley.

Once they paid and got there rental shoes on, they split up into teams, Tony, Abby, Tim and Kate on one team and Ziva, Tali, Ariella and Ari on the other. Once they had there balls picked and the order set Ziva spoke up.

"Why is it called midnight bowling? It is only 9:15," she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I guess because it is open until midnight," Tony answered. Ziva still looked confused but let it drop and they started there first game.

Everyone was an exceptional bowler except for Tim and Tali. Tim kept bowling it straight into the gutter and Tali would hit one or two pins down each time because she couldn't throw the ball hard enough.

After the first game they were almost tied but Ziva's team was ahead. The second game Tony's team won. Whichever team lost the next and last game was going to pay for whatever they did next weekend or the week after.

Team Gibbs plus Kate got in a huddle like it was a football game and Tony was the coach prepping them.

"Okay so what we need to do is we need to get as many points as possible we beat them once we can do it again, Abby, no fancy tricks just stick to regular bowling you're good at that, Tim, try and get some pins down, line the ball up with the center pin and wind back between your legs and roll in down I think that's the best way for you. Kate and I will continue doing what we were doing. Ready? One, two, three break!"

Team David looked at them like they were on crack. Ziva turned to her younger sister and looked at her.

"Go and get a lighter ball that way you can roll it harder," tali nodded and went and got a lighter ball, no one on the other team noticing until halfway through the game.

Tony noticed Tali was doing noticeably better, though she looked to be bowling the same way as before, then he looked at her ball it was 6 pounds.

"Hey! You guys are cheating! Tali has a lighter ball! That's no fair!" Tony protested. Ziva looked at him and smirked.

"It is not cheating it is strategy," she replied a sly smile on her face. Tony pouted and sat back down, Ziva got up from her chair she went and walked over to Tony. "I will make it up to you Tony,"

Tony's eyes widened and he grinned mischievously. He pulled Ziva onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. When it was Ziva's turn to bowl she tried to get up but Tony's grip was too strong.

"Tony let me up it is my turn," Tony shook his head no, "What are you doing Tony?" Ziva asked scared for what he was possibly planning.

"Strategizing. Abby go!" Abby sprung up from her seat and grabbed any random bowling ball and bowled it right into the gutter for Ziva before anyone could stop her.

"That is cheating!" Ziva said. Tony leaned forward and to whisper in her ear what she had said "I'll make it up to you," she smirked before leaning back onto Tony. This time Tony had let her go when it was her turn because she threatened him.

Team David ended up winning. As they pulled in front of the David house Tony got out to let Ziva out of the car.

"You still haven't made it up to me Sweet Cheeks," Ziva smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be patient my love."

* * *

**i would love to have a bunch of reviews when i get back?**

* * *


	26. A Day Without YouPart One

**im back...this is short&seems insignificant&it kind of merely just showing what ziva would do if tony werent there&how she reacts to not being with chapter will be tony.**

When Ziva's alarm clock rang at 0500h the next morning she actually woke up. Neither of the two girls in the room woke up though much to Ziva's surprise. Tali was a very light sleeper.

Ziva slipped out of her bed and pulled on black soffee shorts and a white sports bra. She slipped on socks and her running shoes before running a brush through her hair and pulling her hair into a ponytail as well.

She made her way silently down the steps and walked into the kitchen. She took an apple from the basket on the counter and washed it off munching on it as she blended protein drinks for her and her brother. When it was done she poured the drink into a glass for her leaving the rest in the blender for Ari to pour for himself._ I already blended it for him he can put it in his own glass._ she grabbed a granola bar and chewed it while drinking her protein shake.

Not five minutes later Ari walked down the steps wearing a simple dark blue shirt and black basketball shorts and running shoes. He saw the remnants of the protein shake in the blender and grabbed a glass to pour it in.

"Todah," he said once he sat down. She nodded in reply and the rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Once they finished they put there glasses in the dishwasher so as not to anger there father and then they went to brush there teeth.

Once they finished cleaning up they walked into the weight room where they trained. Ziva was momentarily reminded if the many times her father would hit her in here and of the time that Tony had slept over and he beat her in front of him. She shuddered at the thought.

Ari seemed to notice how uncomfortable it was for his younger sister to be in here; he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. She gave him a meek smile before she sat down and began to stretch Ari followed suit.

Ten minutes later Rivkin Eli and there trainer Chaim joined them in the weight room. He set them to the bikes for a 20 mile bike ride. Ziva finished well ahead of her brother and Michael for her legs were more slender and could move faster. When she finished Chaim put her on the weight machine and told her to lift for forty five minutes. When Ari finished he joined her followed shortly by Michael.

Chaim decided to make Ziva and Ari lift until Michael was finished which for Ari was only five minutes but for Ziva was an extra half hour. By the time they finished lifting Ziva's arms were on fire but she didn't have to think about it as a knife was thrust into her hand. She walked over to the target to practice while the two guys sparred.

Once Ari had beat the shit out of Rivkin Ari and Ziva switched places. Ziva smirked as she placed a nice kick to his stomach. _Paybacks a dog..no female dog, bitch! Paybacks a bitch._ Rivkin tried to get her on the ground and Ziva's mind briefly flashed to the two _nights_. She sidestepped his blow and delivered her own making him fall to the ground. _Sorry, not this time._

She sighed when Chaim told them to switch it up again. Michael went over to knife throwing while Ari stepped into the ring. They smirked at each other. There own silent agreement. Ziva loved fighting her brother because she knew that he would never go easy on her. She personally hated when that happened.

"Stop smirking at each other and fight!" Chaim barked. The siblings looked at him and began to fight. They were an equal match when they fought. Ari would win some and Ziva would win some. At one point Ari lunged and Ziva which she stopped by using some stealthy ninja move causing Ari to hit the pole on the side of the ring making both of them erupt with laughter.

"Enough!" Eli snapped making his presence known to the two kids who had forgotten he was in the room. He nodded to Chaim and he got out three Model 27 Glocks. The three teenagers took the guns like three year old in a candy store. They walked out to the backyard where there were three targets set stood in there own lane getting ready for the fire signal from Chaim. Normal people would have used earplugs but her father forbid it saying that they should get used to it seeing as they would be hearing it a lot and they should grow immune to it.

When Chaim gave them the signal all three of them unleashed a shower of bullets on their target not caring that it was six thirty in the morning and it sounded like there was a massive firefight going on. The neighbors had long grown used to it. As did the police officers that would randomly go down streets at sporadic times in the day.

That being said it totally slipped all there minds that they had new neighbors that were federal agents.

* * *

Gibbs woke when he heard rapid gunfire coming from next door. _And today was my day off._ Jen, who was getting ready for a meeting with the SecNav looked at her husband slightly panicked before gaining her presence back. They walked out of the house and over to the David's where they heard the gunfire coming from with there own guns drawn.

They opened the gate to the backyard and almost dropped there guns when they saw the three teens doing target practice in the backyard Eli and some man he didn't know watching intently. They stopped firing only when they ran out of ammo.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked with zero patience.

"What does it look like? Target Practice. The range isn't open yet and they needed to freshen up on there shooting skills," Eli replied.

He looked at the three targets. He snorted. All of them were hit in the center every time. Eli walked over and switched the targets to cut outs of people completely dismissing Gibbs and Jenny. He gave Ziva a little nod which she replied to with a wink before they unloaded there bullets into the head of the target.

Gibbs shook his head, they could shoot better than more than half the agents at NCIS. As he was walking out Gibbs was sure he heard Eli saw something about bombs.

* * *

Once Eli was sure Gibbs and Jenny were gone he gave Chaim the signal.

"Cease fire!" Chaim said. They obliged and Ziva cursed under her breath. She needed to do _something_ to get her mind off Tony. She felt her thought drifting back to him subconsciously. _Harah, I need to focus. I saw Tony last night, I will probably see him tonight. You'll live being away from him for a day Ziva!_ She scolded herself.

She hadn't even noticed that her father left and came back with the bombs. She smirked this was her favorite.

Eli handed her a knife and activated the bomb while the other two stood a few inches away watching her and adding input. With five seconds to spare she disarmed it. Then Ari went, he had six seconds left. He smirked triumphantly at beating his younger sister by a second. Ziva rolled her eyes and focused on Michael disarming his bomb.

She smirked to herself when she realized her father had given Michael a very complicated bomb, sometimes like now he wasn't a complete bastard.

Then she looked a the timer five seconds left and he still seemed unsure and hadn't made any cuts. Ziva looked over to Ari and saw he noticed to. The both looked to the bomb and screamed to him and the exact same time in perfect synch "The green one right where it crosses with blue," but it was to late.

It exploded.

* * *

**mwhahaah!so its not so insignificant is it now?but do you honestly think ill kill _all_ of them?thanks to my people.:D**

* * *


	27. Friends of the Annoying Kind

**okay so first off im extremely sorry that these updates are reeeeally far apart&the chapter are short but i do have a life&mine is not making me happy right now,three words .Girls.i officially hate my friends it makes me soo mad that i dont have the patience tp update or time for that matter but anyways. secondly, thanks to everyone who makes me soo happy to know that people aare reading my story.:D keep em coming.**

Tony groaned as he rolled over in his bed. It was six o'clock in the morning and he heard gunfire from the David residence. He was about to panic when he remembered that Ziva had training and guessed that's what it was.

He crawled back in bed and tried to block out the massive gunfire, to no avail. Eventually the gunfire stopped but then Tony heard something explode.

_Okay, panic time._

He ran over to his window and craned his head a little to see the backyard of the Davis household. He laughed when he saw Ziva, Ari and Rivkin covered in powder. It made him smile even more when he saw that Rivkin had the most powder on him.

He looked down at Ziva and she looked up at him they locked eyes and she nodded at him so he winked at her, she smiled at him before taking the towel that Ari offered her and walking from her line of sight.

Tony sighed and crawled back into bed. He woke up again when Abby came into his room asking if he could drive her to the mall to go shopping. He agreed seeing that he had nothing else to do.

Tony showered had a late breakfast of cereal and told Abby he would drive her now. When they got to the mall Abby told him that she would meet him at the car in three hours.

So now he had three hours to kill.

He could get Ziva a present for her birthday. It was next month. He walked into a jewelry store and looked at the necklaces and bracelets. He didn't have that much money with him but he could always come back later.

He saw one necklace that practically screamed Ziva to him. It was simple but still pretty. It was two hearts overlapping and there were diamonds on one side of each heart. He double checked the design name and price meaning to come back later.

But, he thought he would save something that nice for Christmas and get her something else for her birthday. He saw a cheaper bracelet in the store and decided to get that one for Ziva. He had enough money on him for it so he paid the woman and left to get some lunch.

Tony walked towards an empty table in the food court with his tray that had pizza, chips and a soda on it in one hand and the bag with Ziva's bracelet in the other.

He sat down with the jewelry bag in his lap and began to eat his pizza. He opened his Coke to start drinking it when it was promptly taken from his hands. He looked up to see three friends from his old school standing there.

Shane, the one who took his soda and was no drinking it sat across from him. While Cody and Adam took the seats to the right or left of himself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked them.

It was Adam who answered him "Whole school is flooded, some of the classrooms are underwater going to be a while before the school is usable again. We're going to use the middle school but they need a week to sort everything out so we got a week off. Cody here, had the great idea to go see Tony in DC. You know check up on him, make sure he didn't go soft on us. Plus, who wouldn't jump at a chance to meet new chicks right? So Tony, you've been here what? Almost a month how many girls you hook up with?"

Tony didn't answer instead took a bite of his pizza. "I'm gonna go buy another soda," completely forgetting that Ziva's present was in his lap Tony stood up and the jewelry bag eel to the ground. He scurried to pick it up but Cody grabbed it first. He peeked inside the bag and looked up at Tony shocked.

"Boys, we have gotten here too late. He's gone soft. Our old man Tony, has been whipped," he pulled out the incriminating bracelet and showed it to Adam and Shane. They looked over at Tony who was blushing despite himself.

Before he could saw anything to defend himself his phone rang he took it out of his pocket and read the Caller ID-_Abby._

He flicked his phone open "Hey Abs, what's up?…. You done already? You said 3 hours. Yeah im coming I'll be right there," he closed the phone and turned back to his old friends.

"My sister. I gotta go she's waiting for me," he started to walk away when Shane called his name. Tony turned around.

"We'll follow you home. We gotta meet this girl that has you buying her jewelry after what a month? She have a hot sister? Hot friends?"

"You guys can come but she's doing family stuff. Her sister is Abby's age. Her friend is dating my brother- I think at least, and our other friend, well sort of friend is dating her brother. But she has other friends that I'm sure she'll introduce you too," Tony said sarcastically. They pretended not to notice as they followed him out.

Tony got in his car where Abby was waiting for him and the guys followed him home. When they got there Tony saw that Ziva's bike along with Ari's and there spare car was still there so they were still home. They walked inside the house and Tony's friends immediately caught up with him.

They walked past the dining room while Abby went upstairs and Tony got them each a drink. They went to walk outside to the sunroom but when they walked out there Tim and Ariella were in there talking and laughing so Tony led them out.

"That's your brother? Boy did he get lucky. If he got her I cant wait to see who you got," Cody said.

They went upstairs to Tony's room and Tony noticed on the floor was Ziva's bag from Friday night. His buddies noticed too but they didn't say anything, thankfully.

They talked and Tony's friends caught him up on the recent stuff in school and how football was going. In the middle of there conversation Abby knocked on the door.

"Yeah Abs?" Tony asked through the door.

"Uh I just thought I should let you know that Tali texted me and said they were almost done training, they were just going for their run and they would be done," Tony smiled at that.

"Thanks Abby," his friends have him the benefit of the doubt and decided to let it slide again. They talked again and after an hour Tony's phone buzzed.

_New Text: Ziva._ He clicked open. _I'm done finally. Though I think my limbs may fall off._ Tony chuckled before typing a response back to her.

_Come over. Some friends of mine are here and they want to meet you._ She didn't respond but five minutes later he heard her open the sunroom door and talk to McGee and Ariella.

Two minutes later she came upstairs and into Tony's room. She was wearing jeans and one of Tony's sweatshirts she stole from his closet. She didn't seem to notice the three guys in the corner of Tony's room sitting on the floor staring at her, well her figure.

Ziva plopped down on Tony's bed next to him and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Mmm.. Ziva these are my friends from my old school Cody, Shane and Adam. This is Ziva,"

"Hi, so how long are you guys here for?" Ziva asked them.

"We leave next Sunday but weren't not staying here we have a hotel," Adam answered. Ziva nodded to them.

"So…" Cody started "Know any good party houses for next weekend?" Ziva replied with a big smile. She turned to Tony and leaned close to whisper in his ear her hot breath tickling his neck.

"I like your friends." He grinned.

* * *

**sooo...whatya think? i know, no steamy make out scene but hey, they cant do that every chapter now can they?reviews would make me happy in my totally crappy state of mind right now..:D**


	28. Disappearing Act

**a/n:okay i know that this is embarrising how long it took for me to get this up. soo many thanks to ncis21 who helped me tremendously with this chapter&is writing the next one for try harder to write faster next time.i just wasnt motivated but you dont really care&i know its not an excuse but im sorry its all ive got&no here yaaa goo.**

* * *

Ziva turned herself in Tony's arms so that she was facing him. After two hours of talking and being embarrassed on tony's part his friends had left for their hotel. Tony was glad they were gone. He liked having him here and he was glad they were here because he missed his friends but he wanted some alone time with Ziva.

"So how was your day Sweet Cheeks?" she smirked up at him calling her the pet name before replying to his question.

"Better now that I'm here," she meant it to mean that she was glad she was with Tony but to tony it sounded more like she was just really glad to be out of her house and away from her father.

"Okay up!" Ziva gave him a questioning look so he restated his request. He pointed to himself. "Damage control," She sighed complying with him. He poked and prodded her arms wincing whenever she did even if she was only wincing with her eyes.

"The Dr. believes that you will be fine m' lady, you need _lots _of bed rest though," he grinned his 1000 watt smile. Ziva couldn't help but smile back.

"Is that so?" she asked him. He smiled innocently and 1aid back down on the bed pulling Ziva with him. She snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest getting comfort just listening to his steady heartbeat. After a while tony broke the silence that coated the room.

"So how often is your dad and Mr. Israel trainer going to make you train?" he turned to look at her and saw she was smiling a genuine smile.

"Well since me and Ari actual did good in the training unlike Michael we only have it on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. Michael has Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Sunday," he smiled back at her, thankful they could have Fridays and Saturdays.

"I like that, now we can be together more," he gave her a kiss on the nose making her let out a small giggle. Not being satisfied with the small giggle he got out of her she brought his hand from her waist to her stomach and began tickling her.

Ziva started to move out from him laughing the whole time but Tony wasn't having any of that. He straddled her pinning her down to his bed tickling her with both hands making her erupt in laughter. This caused Tony to break out in a wide grin. Once he was satisfied with the amount of laughter he made come out of her he laid back down next to her pulling her close to her again.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked when her laughter subsided.

"I like hearing you laugh," he explained simply. She lifted her head to look at him and she rolled her eyes she put her head back on her chest and he ran his free hand through her hair. They stayed like that until his parents came home and told them they brought subs.

Ziva had politely declined thinking they wouldn't have gotten her one but Jenny just replied that they knew she would be here anyways making Ziva blush slightly but neither got up from there position even when Jenny closed the door and went downstairs.

Ziva went to move but Tony tightened his grip on her.

"Don't you want food Tony? You really like food," Ziva questioned.

"I like laying with you more," he answered her, and Ziva found herself blushing again. "You know Halloween is in three weeks Zee-Vah," he grinned.

"Yes Tony I am aware of that, what of it?" Ziva asked innocently.

"Well you may not know it but it is custom for American guys to pick out a costume for their hot foreign girlfriends,"

Ziva smirked, "What if we don't go to a party Tony?"

"Who said anything about going out?" he joked. Ziva slapped him lightly on the chest before she heard his stomach grumble. She jumped up before he could pull her down and grabbed his hand pulling him up and they walked downstairs to eat the subs with everyone else.

When they finished Ariella and Tali went home but Tony and Ziva lagged behind. When they were halfway between the two houses they stopped walking and Tony pulled her to him giving her a quick kiss on the lips before placing one on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tony," Ziva said.

"I know," tony sighed. Ziva laughed and gave him a peck on the lips once more before disappearing into the house behind Ariella and Tali. Tony walked back into his house and went into the living room where he heard his family watching tv.

He walked in and saw they were watching a movie he'd most likely seen before but he sat down next to Abby anyways. Once the movie was over they went back upstairs and went into there respective rooms.

Tony ran into the bathroom trying to get the shower first but Abby got in there first. Tim was right behind Tony. They banged on the door trying to get Abby to open up.

"Abby! C'mon we wont get into the shower until midnight if you're in there! Abby!" Tony pounded on the door but it was no use, the shower was running and Brain Matter was floating through the bathroom. He looked to where he thought Tim was and saw he had already retreated. Tony decided he would have a little fun while waiting for the shower and bug him about Ariella.

Tony walked into Tim's room and found him to not be there. He walked down the hall looking for him and heard him talking to his mom.

"Can I use your shower? Abby got there first and well, I'd like to get in the shower before school tomorrow," his mom chuckled and Tony slapped himself on the back of the head. Why didn't he think of that?

He walked back into his room and opened up his computer checking his email. He had a few from friends back home and some spam but that was it. An hour later he heard the shower turn off and the hair dryer turn on. _Ugh, I'm going to be waiting forever! Maybe I can hop in when Tim's done? _

When Tony heard Tim shut the shower off he sprinted to his parents room but saw his dad was in a towel and getting ready to get in once Tim got out.

Tony groaned and walked down the hall. He plopped on his bed and turned on some music, this was going to be a long night.

--------------

Ziva walked into the house a few minutes after Ariella and Tali. She was immediately grabbed by the arm and dragged down the steps to the basement. It was her dad's and no one had ever been down there. She knew immediately she was in trouble.

"You left your training early!" Eli screamed at his daughter. It didn't matter how loud he screamed, the basement was sound proof. No one would hear them and no one had enough courage to go down there.

"I did not! I left at the same time as Ari and Michael did!" Ziva screamed back to her father.

"You are calling me a liar now?" he screamed back furious. Ziva bit her tongue before she got in any more trouble but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, yes I am!" Ziva shot back. Eli didn't reply but instead raised his gun making Ziva wished she had hers on her. Instead of shooting her like Ziva thought he might have he brought his gun down on her head with as much force as possible causing her to fall to the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

Eli smiled down at his handy work and walked back upstairs locking the door on the way out.

-----------

When Tali woke up she knew something was off. She looked to her left and saw Ariella's side of the bed not occupied anymore but she heard the blow dryer in the bathroom. She looked to the right where Ziva normally slept and saw that her part of the bed was neatly made and hadn't been touched. Tali just assumed that Ziva had slept over Tony's and Tali just hoped Ari was here to drive her to school.

Tali got ready and went downstairs to get some fruit and money for lunch, she was relieved to find that Ari was downstairs eating breakfast already. She saw a note on the counter with $200 accompanying it. She grabbed a $20 from the stack and put it in her bag.

She grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit and followed Ari out of the house.

"Isn't it Ziva's day to drive you?" Ari asked when they were pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah but I don't think she came home last night," Tali explained. They both looked at the Gibbs' household before Ari sped off to the school.

-----------

Tony parked the car and walked to homeroom bidding goodbye to Abby and Tim as he did. They waved and walked off in the opposite direction. He walked into the classroom and frowned when he saw that Ziva wasn't here. For the next classes Tony waited for Ziva to show up but she never did. When he got to lunch he went up to Tali and asked where Ziva was.

"I thought she stayed at your house last night. She never came home last night," Tali replied. Tony looked at her confused.

"She went home last night, a few minutes after you and Ariella went in so did she, I don't get it. Where could she-" Tali and Tony looked up at each other in panic and rushed past Ari, Abby and Tim who were walking into the cafeteria. Ari followed them once he realized they looked scared and that Ziva wasn't with them. He jumped on his bike just as Tony peeled out of the student parking lot.

Ari got there at the same time as them and they rushed into the house, yelling for Ziva.

"Stop screaming so loud, my head is pounding!" Ziva complained. Tony ran to where he heard her voice and came to the kid room. Ziva was inside laying on the couch with the lights off and an ice pack on her head.

Tony ran over to her and crouched down.

"You scared the shit out of me Zee," Tony said resting his hand on her thigh with one hand cupping her face with the other.

"I'm sorry," Ziva said closing her eyes again. Tony placed a kiss on her head and thought he fekt something sticky he guessed it was blood but he didn't bother to question.

Ari and Tali walked in when Ari noticed that they left Tim and Abby at school. Not thinking Tony would get up from his spot anytime soon he took Tony's car keys and left to pick up Abby and Tim.

When Ari got back the lights were on in the kid room as was the television. Ziva was on her laptop with Tony and Tali was watching reruns of Law and Order.

Ari also noted that Ziva was being bugged by Tony. He kept asking her something but it seemed like Ziva wasn't to keen on the idea.

"Why don't we ask Abby if she wants to go and Tim, Tali already said she didn't care," Ziva said.

"Ask Abby what?" Abby asked.

"Well, we were all invited to a Halloween party by Greg and Ziva isn't sure if she wants to go, I think we should," Tony stated.

"Of course we're going. Who doesn't jump at the chance to dress up? We'll go shopping after school Friday," she grinned.

* * *

**lets get over 200 reiews, me what you want to see what you dont want to of it as a christmas present or hannakuh present or kwanza(sorry for spelling)this chapter was my present to you all..a very late presnt that is.**

**happy holidays&happy new year!**


End file.
